La Batalla al filo del destino
thumb La batalla al filo del destino es la cuarta novela de Jhon Terrop,despues de "Furia Salvaje" ,"Tierra de Dragones" Y "Furia Salvaje:Salvando el mundo" es la novela en la que se insipira la ya famosa "Eraetus 2:un viaje por las dimensiones" La busqueda de los espirius de la naturaleza,seres a los que los mortales reclaman para poder luchar contra Carthumas,un dragón de lava y piedra que desea el poder de las dimensiones creadas por el hechicero Utharea,y con Holefort,la espada de fuego que se perdió en la dimension prehistoica. Para luchar contra tal mal,los fenix y los dragones llaman a los daljsitas,una orden de la dimension de los dinosaurios que lucha contra el mal de "El imperio",sin saber que el mismisimo imperio esta relacionado con Carthumas. Sipnosis en palabras de la contraportada: "Hace mucho tiempo,las Tierras Libres vivían en paz,hasta que un gigantesco dragon de pidra y lava,de alas quebradas,de espinas afiladas como una hoja de espada y de aliento quemado como la misma ceniza,llamado Carthumas,sembro el caos en el mundo,para evitarlo,los elegidos de las dimensiones ajenas,fueron reclamados,para destrozar a un poder indestructible,para conseguir lo que no se puede conseguir,para matar lo inmortal.Una batalla que no e sposible ganar,pero que de ella dependera la paz de las dimensiones.Una batalla,AL FILO DEL DESTINO". Historia Introduccion Muy poco ha pasado desde que el mal ha despertado,40 años para nosotros,pero mas para ellos,pero el mal lleva durmiendo mucho tiempo,y aunque dormido,se manifestaba,de nogun otro modo los azules hubiesen destruido neustro hogar y matado a mi padre,y yo Utharea, hijo de Ucarea aun vivo. Mucho se perdio en la batalla,pero pocos viven para recordarlo. El destino de las dimensiones esta al filo de la navaja,con un dragon malvado en el centro de la tierra y sus ejercitos acosandonos. En la Tierra Sauria todo va mejor,fue esta dimension la segunda que mas sufrio la oscuridad del drgaon oscuro,despues de nosotros,pero ahora esta en paz.,en paz pero en alerta. Mi amigo Poseidon y mi maestro Owen han logrado exterminar a sus ejercitos,y todo va bien. Pensaba que podriamos ahora dedicarnos a luchar abiertamente contra el mal ahora que nuestros aliados han encontrado la paz . Pero presiento algo,en toda magia el cielo se ha oscurecido,y uan voz oscura ha dicho "Corck me hair,As ga tul,Jor me berck" eran palabras en lengua oscura e ivan dirigidas hasta la Tierra Sauria,decian "que me sirvam,que los maten,yo los resucito". Si mi sabiduria draconiana no falla,ellos han vuelto El retorno de los villanos -¡que buena esta la cerveza Drake!-dijo un raptor sentado en una silla,en una gran taberna,estaban en la posada del dragón rojo. -ya llevas tres-dijo el otro-no te emborraches -anda Gastonp,no seas aguafiestas-le reprocho el otro -bueno venga soldado,pero mañana nos vamos a la india,y si vas por ese camino,mejor que sea otro el que conduzca los barcos-dijo Gastonp,involuntariamnete con la mano en la empñadura de su espada,su aramdura ahora era plateadapues era daljsita,y tenia una espada ademas del arco -¿barcos? yo quiero un queztazcoatlus,y hacer giros y giros,como molan,viendo los de los daljistas-dijo el otro -estas loco y encima borracho-dijo Gastonp otro raptor aparecio,tenia una capucha de explorador,y era muy misterioso,por un momento gastonp le miro los ojos,eran rojos,un rojo oscuro que encerraba un demonio,se acerco a la barra -¿que desea señor?-dijo el pobre señor de la barra -los nombres de todos sus clientes,quiero en especial uno que empieza por F,y es un raptor,tambien otro por T y es troodon,sabes perfectamnete de quienes hablo-dijo con una voz oscura antes de que el pobre señor Joe Coelophysis (que era como se llamaba en cervecero) puediese responder,un destello blanco ilumino la taberna,era una espada desnevainada,el pobre Joe no estaba nada acostumbrado a peleas en la taberna y se escondio tras la barra. -¡nada de peleas aqui!-respondio el exraño sujeto que habia entrado de repente con su luminosa espada desenvainada,era blanca tanto de hoja como de empuñadura.Iba vestido tambien con una capucha,pero se podia ver que tenina una cresta por debajo de la capucha. Se retiro la capucha con la mano libre y era un oviraptor muy viejo,pero se veia fuerte,era owen. -Ya conoces a Clamdring,sera la espada que te dara muerte si no te vas ahora mismo-dijo owen con voz amenazadora El raptor dejo ver las garras y de repente estas se envolvieorn en llamas,las lanzo a owen,y este no se defendio,estallo en Owen y se envolvio en humo,todos gritaron aterrorizados. Cuando se disipo el humo,Owen estaba vivo en intacto,ni la caene ni las ropas ni la espada del oviraptor estaban dañadas,parecia que la sombra que proyectaba owen no era la de un oviraptor sino una sonbra cuadrupeda con dos alas y grandes cuernos -no intentes nada con tu fuego-se burlo Owen,levanto su espada y un destello de luz hizo que el raptor se cegara.Owen aprovecho la distraccion y se lanzo contra el raptor,este recibio una gran estocada en el costado que le hizo sangrar mucho,se fue corriendo de la taberna,tapandose la herida -¿quien diablos era?-pregunto Gastonp -no lo se-dijo Owen-pero percibi algo muy maligno en el,y me recordo a alguien,pero estoy envejeciendo Gastonp,no lo recuerdo. -Yo si-dijo Gastonp-el fuego,los ojos,para mi estaba claro,era.....no,murio hace mucho,y palbrad de mala fortuna no han de ser pronunciadas aqui. -esto me da miedo Gastonp,creo que ya se de quien se trata,pero sencillamente no puedo creermelo-dijo Owen El atacante huyo,y fingio que le dolia mucho la herida,cuando hubo salido de la ciudad se aparto la garar de la herida,y esta habia desaparecido,se quito la capucha y su plumaje era blanco como la nieve,pero su corazon era tan negro como el carbon,pues era Darth Kax,o Kassi como lo conocian antes -Tengo una mision,tengo que reunirme con ellos-dijo con su voz oscura y se fue corriendo por los bosques cercanos a Wyomyng Aquel dia se suponia que iba a serla celebracion de despedida de los ejercitos no pertenecientes a Wyomyng,pero acabo siendo un concilio de guerra. En el ayuntamiento blanco de Spintrek,en una de las mas grandes salas,una gran mesa donde los lideres de los paises fueron convocados -espero que reunirnos aui tenga alguan utilidad-dijo Yarc,un general de Utah,que era un utahraptor -lo mismo digo-dijo Spiny, mirando a Owen-aunque Owen aun no chochea,espero. -ni chocheara nunca-intervino un raptor de color marron oscuro atirado,con armadura plateada y una espada corta atda al cinturon -estoy de acuerdo con Furia-dijo un troodon amarillo con el lomo azul y una espada larga atada al cinturon -entiendo TJ, y entiend Furia,sois sus amigos pero debeis comprender que ha pasado el tiempo-dijo Yarc -Owen no ha matado a nigun enemigo atemoriante,solo habla y de vez en cuando lucha,si queremos un mago tenemos a Preus,que mato al Geezim en Selioren, y nos libero de su crueldad-dijo Kirk un general plateosaurus de Selioren -¿preus?-dijo Pluma,la hermana de Furia,balnca cin manchas negras-perp si preus coch... Furia le indicio que se callara,pues venia Owen -y bien owen ¿que nuevas traes?-dijo Spiny Owen iba a hablar cuando lo interrumpio un lagarto pequeño y verde -¡Garck Kaz!-dijo-gor kiur kikio Nadie entendio al pequeño Compy compsognathus cuando lo dijo,ni siquiera Tj pues estaba sentado en una sillaal final de la mesa y compu estaba subido en la mesa al otro extremo y TJ no pudo entenderlo. -Mas menos,un sujeto extraño de ojos rojos ha venido a El Dragon Rojo,amenazando a sus clientes,pidiendo las localizaciones de TJ y Furia-dijo Owen -¿ojos rojos?-se sorprendio Furia,pensando automaticamente en Dark Kax -Si,y lo mas sorprendente es que cuando me iba a enfrentar a el por su conducta,el me intento matar con poderes de fuego-añadio Owen -¿Como?-dijo Yarc,tambien preocupado -lo expulse de la taberna,pero lo que quiero decir es que creo que era Dark Kax-dijo Owen todos se echaron a reir,excepto Spiny,Furia,Pluma,TJ y Compy,que eran los unicos de la sala que s ehabian enfrentado en Kax,los demas estaban o muertos o en sus casas. -¡eso es absurdo!-dijo Yarc -¡¿como va a serlo si esta muerto?!-dijo Kirk -Chocheas Owen-dijo un Giganotosaurus llamado Hias -ni siquiera los coelophysis,que llegamos a vivir con el geezim no nos lo creemos-dijo un Coelophysis de Tannor Y entre tantas risas se escucho claramente,un grito,y luego un disparo,venian de la calle -¡cloneraptores!-dijo TJ desenvainando su espada,la empuñadura con forma de cabeza de dragon y la hoja envuelta en llamas La reunion de los villanos Antes del concilio de Spiny,y despues de la huida del misterioso asesino,en la Desolacion de Noctus II se celebraba otro concilio,aunque el lenguaje de lso miembrso que estaban todos reunidos en el desierto no era nada agradable. -Jajaja,tu quemaste todo esto-dijo Herrera,el herrerasaurus,antiguo lider de El Imperio y portador de Lomer en otra ocasion -si-se enorgullecio Noctus II,la rata purgatorius,que quemo todo Gobhii,por eso el nombre de la Desolacion de Noctus II -¡JA! esto noe s nada con lo que mis ejercitos hicieron,estelirizaron la tierra,en busca del asesino de mi padre,y cuando lo encontramos ¡capum! iba acompañado de un raptor lanzatruenos,y vaya garras que tenia,los truenos rodearon sus garrras y se hicieron tan grandes como las mias,ese hijo de huargoraptor me corto la cabeza-dijo Farol,el Therizinosaurus que asoto asia a una gran guerra,en la que participo Furia Salvaje,el padre de Furia v2. -Hijo mio,gracias por intentar vengarme,pero creo que el Tssagan murio-dijo Getofagus,el padre de Farol -TJ,de ese nadie ha hablado,y lo he intentado matar,mis grandes garras tienen conectados cable sciborg y cuando quiero estos hacen que mis garras se envuelvan en fuego,son mis firesabers,pero es que ese troodon posee a Holefort,la ardiente,la espada de Utharea el hijo de Ucarea.El ''quiso que le diesemos esa espada,pero no lo conseguimos,ademas los cloneraptores idiotas le tienen miedo-dijo Trek,el therizinosuarus cyborg,un gran almirante de El Imperio -Pues yo soy Oxis el grande,y se quien es ese T-T de quien hablais,decis que es un tssagan,pero cuando me mato era un raptor de bosque-dijo Oxis,un rey barynonyx muy malvado -falta ese idiota de Kaiser,Kasiek o como quiera que se llame-dijo Farol -no juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte-dijo una voz oscura el malvado raptor blanco enseñaba las garras en llamas. Sus ojos rojos se envolvieron en llamas y lanzo fuego por la boca. Farol se tapo con las garras,y de repente aparecio Trek con sus garras tambien en llamas paro el ataque y el fego reboto dandole al malavado raptor.Kax se levanto y gruño a los grandes depredadores,que respondieron rujiendole,estallo una pelea. Farol golpeo a Kassi con las garras,el raptor volo por los aires y choco contra el suelo.De repnte las unñas de Kassi se hicieorn tan grandes como las de un therizinosaurus,y de fuego ademas. Trek ataco a Kassi con sus garras de fuego y este paro el atque con las suyas.Kassi dio un salto agil hacia atras para encontrase con el Firesaber de Herrera,este le atarveso,pero Kassi se regenero -el feugo me hace inmortal-dijo Kassi,pero penso entinces cuando Furia le habia atacado en el corazon y al parecer habia perdido sus poderes temporalmente,Furia lo aprovecho y lo mató. Mientras pensaba eso,getofaguslo enpujo y cayó al suelo,luego se electrocuto y se encontro a noctus II con su cuchillo electrico desenvainado,a el le servia de espada. Oxis mordio a kassi y lo levanto,pero este se envolvio totalmente en fuego y oxis se quemo la boca. Oxis estaba malherido y de la sorpresa y el dolor pateo el suelo,y cuando lo hizo este cedio bajo sus pies,todos cayeron por un largo tunel hasta llgar a lo que parecia ser un base subterranea,estaba llena de cloneraptores y alli estaba Bagrig Gru,el gigantoraptor -¿quereis parar de luchar? el señor esta a punto de llegar-fue lo que dijo y nada mas decirlo un enrome portal trasnparente se abrió,de alli aparecio un ojo,un ojo d efuejo con pupila vertical Kassi aun estaba envuelto en fuego y lsto apra luchar contra el Ojo -Detente,Dark Rakus-dijo con una voz ronca y oscura,y Kassi se sorprendio cuando lo llamaron asi,por un momento a los demas les parecio que su plumaje blanco se volvia negro pero acabo volviendo al blanco. -si estas vivo es por mi-añadio el Ojo-y lo mismo os digo a todos vosotros,sois villanos,vuestra fuerza vital esta conectada a MI fuerza vital,si yo juero ustedes sereis normales,pero sois mis creaciones,si pronuncio el hechizo correcto os puedo devolver la vida Todos se sopredieron -dejad que os cuente Estan Bagrig Gru Almirante Trek Getofagus Farol Dark Rakus Oxis el Grande Emperador herrera (¿o deberia decir exemperador? jajaja) Noctus II Estan todos,aunque si mis planes son aceptados por vosotros,pronto sereis mas-dijo el Ojo -Señor Carthumas-dijo Herrera arrodillandose -¿como va el intento de consqeguir mi espada Trek?-dijo el Ojo -no muy bien-admitio Trek,aunque Carthumas lo sabia -¿y sige siendo La Desolsacion un terreno esteril?-le dijo a Noctus -no-dijo Noctus II -¿y el Gran Farol logro conquistar el munto?-siguio pregunto el Ojo -ojala-dijo Farol -¿sigue Oxis el Grande en su trono?-pregunto el Ojo -no-dijo Oxis -¿y Getofagus lidera los ejercitos?-dijo el Ojo -no-dijo Getofagus -y por ultimo ¿herrera aun disfruta de la inmortalidad gracias a una patetica espada del bien?-termino el Ojo -no-dijo Herrera-aunque si es por espadas del bien,la espada que tu buscas tambien es del bien El ojo rio -Los unicos que valen aqui son Bagrig por crearme un ejercito y Rakus por ser un caudillo tan eficaz-dijo el Ojo -¿que ordenas mi señor'?-dijo Farol molesto -atacad Wyomyng,sin cesar,sin piedad,no dejeis nada a vuetsro paso,y por cierto Fraol,revivirte fue dificil,noe s facil unirle la cabeza a un cuerpo-dijo el Ojo,y el portal desaparecio. -esa idea me gusta-dijo Trek sonriendo maliganmente -pero no podemos ir a Wyomyng ahora-dijo Noctus-eso lleva mucho tiempo -usemos el teletransportador-dijo Bagrig-lo acabo de terminae y quiero ver si funciona Encendio un portal que tenia la direccion de Wyomyng y los villanos se metieron en el La Guerra de la Crisis ha reempezado TJ y los generales del consejo tenian las armas listas y salian corriendo por los pasillos. Era alerta roja,la base de los daljistas se preparaba y los soldados daljsitas ya salian para luchar. Cuando salieron de las bases y del ayuntamiento se quedaron boquiabiertos,no era una manada chusma de cloneraptores,que no saben que hacer sin lider.Era un ejercito de cloneraptores,300 contaron,tenian metralletas blaster preparadas para disparar y no iban dispersos sino organizados.Algunos de las primeras filas tenian grandes electrovaras y escudos rojos con un misterioso embelma,un ojo rojo,ademas de muchisimos tatuajes tambien de un ojo rojo de pupila vertical. Y de repente vieron algo que los dejo boquiabiertos,las filas de enemdio se apartaron para dejar paso a un gran therizinosuarus que tenia misteriosas armaduras,parecia un Cyborg -¡trek!-se sorprendio TJ dejando caer el Firesaber,este se apago al soltarse de las garras de su portador y la brillante hoja hizo que las filas cloneraptores de delante retrocedieran en posicion defensiva. -si soy yo,trek el almiramnte,trek el magnfico,trek el grande-dijo con su voz de robot los daljistas retrocedieron y Tj volvio a cojer su firesaber y lo enecendio de nuevo -¡no retrocedais! ¡formad filas! nunca un ejercito logro derrotar a los defensores de Wyomyng-dijo Furia con su espada Forcamzon la tormenta desenvainada y el escudo daljista en la otra mano. -siempre hay una primera vez-dijo otar voz,todos se volvieron a sorprender,era el supuestamente muerto Herrera.Pero Furia se mantuvo firme y no se asusto por la presencia del recien llegado -pero hoy no es esa primera vez-repuso el De repnte dos luces venian del centro de los ejercitos y avanzaban hasta ponerse delante de ellos,Lomer la fortalecedora en la cola del Maese Preus y la otra Clamdring,portada por Owen,este ultimo montado en una anatotitan blanco -¡vuela Shadowlight! ¡que tu luz destrya el mal!-le dijo owen al balnco anatotitan. Los cloenraptores cargaron,y los dlalsjitas enecendieron sus firesaber y prepararon sus fusiles. -¡preparaos para disparar!-sijo Tux con el Firesaber en una mano y la pistola en la otra.Compy habia desenfundado tambien su pistola. -¡fuego!-ordeno Tux,los soldados dlajistas,entre ellos estaba Alonso dispararon y varios cloneraptoes murieron -¡fuego a discrecion!-ordeno Trek,muchos cloenraptores ametrallaron a los daljstas y muchos de etsos ultimos murieron. Furia cargo,y electrocuto varios cloneraptores. Owen ordeno a Sombra de luz,su anatotitan blanco,que cargase y aplasto avrias filas enemigas,y bramaba mientras los aplastaba. tux paro una etsocada de un cloneraptor y luego le disparo. TJ incienro a varios con su firesaber. Preus uso a lomer para hacer un giro de espada y mato a 5 Mientras Furia mato a un cloneraptor qu efue muy costoso pue sno dejaba de defenderse sintio un rujido detras de el,s evolvio y alli estaba Farol,el malvado -Te dare una vida vacia o una murte digna si eliges-dijo el -eligo la muerte digna,pero antes de matarme ¡te enfrentaras a la furia de los Salvaje!-dijo Furia -¿Vuestra Furia? la misma insignificante furia con la que tu padre no pudo rescatar a tu abuelo,ni tu a tu padre,asi como yo tampoco pude rescatar al mio-dijo y miro de reojo a Getofagus Pero Furia estaba decidido y determinado,aunque algo asustado con la vuelta de tan poderoso enemigo. Farol ataco con las dos garras,una la paro con la espda y otra con el esudo Farol intensifico al atque y furia seguia resitiendo pero iba siendo empujado ya que Fraol era infinitamente mas fuerte -Nuestro valor sigue intacto Faro,y nuestro coraje-dijo en un ultimo esfuerzo,Farol empujo a un mas y Furia cayo de bruces al suelo,este le lanzo truenos con la espada,pero Farol los paro con facilidad -controlaremos las Tierras Libres,que siempre debieron ser nuetsras-dijo Farol Y como por arte de magia,aparecio delante de furia un troodon de color verde con una granada en la mano -¡contgola esto si puedes escogia!-dijo el Troodon Frances y lanzo la granada,esta le dio a Farol en el ojo y le exploto,Farol era ahora tuerto. Como apunto de correr el mismo destino que su amigo,TJ se enfrento cara a cara contra Trek -No te preocupes basura daljista,te dare una muerte de guerreros-dijo Farol Mientars entrechocaba las espadas de fuego con TJ,empujo a Tj con las garra-espadas y este salio volando por los aires,Trek iba a rematarlo cuando Tj se incorporo de un salto y saltó hacia la cabeza de trek la araño con sus garras y el therizinosaurus fue el que cayo al suelo esta vez -rindete-le dijo Tj poniendole la espada en el cuelo -¡jamas!-replico Trek agarrando una electrovara de un cloneraptor muerto y se dispuso a masacrar con ella a TJ,y entonces aparecio Furia de un salto y con Forcamzon la Tormenta le rempió la vara a Trek que quedo desarmado. Pocos eran ya los cloneraptores.Y encima para rematarlos una loz llego del cielo y todos vieron a Poseidon,el tylosuarus Dragon Marino flotando en el aire,disparo agua por la boca y los cloneraptores restantes murieron. Herrera,Trek y Farol huyeron a treves del portal,ni Kax ni Noctus II ni Oxis ni Bagrig habian participado. -Han vuelto-dijo Owen -Owen no chochea NUNCA-les recordo Furia a los miembros del consejo -me equivocaba-djo Yarc-pero aun asi,no hemos visto a Dark Kax -cierto-dijo Kirk-pero eso no significa nada -nada de nada-dijo Owen-pues hay que prepararse para las armas,avisar a cualquier rincon de la Tierre Sauria,el enemigo no atcara Wyomyng de nuevo,debemos saber donde atacara. -yo tengo una psita-dijo Preus-Hay alguien a quien todos los villanos odian y se llamaba Furia Salvaje,su hijo debe defendr su pais,por que la geurra sobre Valle Indo ea inminete -La Guerra de la Crisis ha reempezado-dijo Spiny -si-dijo Poseidon,pero en su mente decia "la guerra de la crisis no,la guerra de los tiempos ha llegado" -La Batalla de Wyomyng ha terminado,la Batalla por la Tierra Sauria no ha hecho mas que comenzar-dijo Owen La Batalla de Valle Indo Furia y sus soldados de la india,acompañados de algunos soldados daljistas,y TJ y sus amigos (incluida Trinna,quien habia insistido en venir) habian llegado a las costas de la India. -¡Aqui hay sangre!-se horrorizo Trinna mirando la arena blanca manchada de sangre seca -¿por que no me extraña?-dijo Furia,recordando la incidencia con los ''shlasers (trokas en realidad) ,la noche anterior a La Batalla de los Meteoritos. -Alguna de la sangre es negra-dijo Preus-esa es la sangre de los shlasers,que son criaturas de la oscuridad -Mate muchos de estos en la Batalla de los Meteoritos (y en la de Sobrotin-pensó),son craituras horribles,pero son sind uda alguna mas inteligentes que los cloneraptores,saben organizarse sin un lider,saben decidir sus propios movientos,y saben cuando dar la retitarada ,en caso de los mas listos claro-explicó Owen.El porque sabian organizarse tambien era un misterio,pero la respuesta no era que estuviesen telepaticamnete unidos al Ojo,pues de haber sido asi los 30.000 aun serian malvados. -¿Son repugantes esos bichos?-preguntó Trinna intrigada,ella no habia participado en la Batalla de los Meteoritos,nada mas llegar a Wyoyng se habia ido a su casa. -¿te asustan los felinos terricolas hermana?-preguntó TJ -mucho-respondio Trinna -pues estos son tus temores,son raptores con aspecto de felido,algo muy extraño,realmnete la cara solo tiene minimas diferencias con las de un tigre o un leon,pero sobre todo un tigre,al menos la forma,en colores se parecen mas a los leones y a los jaguares,aunque tambien los he visto atigrados.Y no van desramados,larga es la lanza,y fuerte la espada,duro el escudo y metalica la armadura,y las flechas vuelan desde las ballestas-explico Furia y Trinna trago slaiva asutada -ademas tienen cuernos que no se te olvide-añadio Owen Fueron caminando hacia Valle Indo por las grande selvas que se extendian,fueron por el camino de la selva. Llevaban unos minutos caminando -alto-dijo una voz-¡quedais detenidos en nombre de Valle! Se volvieron y vieron la espada desenvainada de un centinela y otros dos centinelas con los arcos preparados.En cuanto se volvieron el centinela envaino la espada y los otros guardaron los arcos -¡Furia! no habia reconocido con esa....armadura,agradable es la sorpresa ¿quien mejor para defender el pais que el propio rey?-dijo el centinela jefe,era el mismo que habia guiado a Furia hasta Valle antes de la Batalla de los Meteoritos,se llamaba Jhon. -en realidad todos somos de aqui menos estos amigos nuestros,los dlajistas y TJ-dijo Furia y entonces Jhon se llevo la zarpa a la cabeza -¡que tonto he sido! arrestar a mis amigos-dijo Jhon -si hubiese sido un enemigo ya le habriais cojido asi que bbuen trabajo ¿como hicisteis para pasar desapercibidos?-dijo el -eso no es un misterio,en cuando pasatesi nos bajamos de nuestros puestos de vigilancia en los arboles-dijo Jhon -¡espera!-exclamó Owen-¿has dicho algo de defender el pais? -si,un extraño raptor blanco encapuchado ha ido preguntando por el rey Furia II todo el dia,sus ojos eran rojos.Y si sus intenciones eran buenas yo soy un coelophisis.Ademas de que me enterado de que la Guerra de la Crisis ha reempezado-respondió el -Tal como me temia,los villanos centran su atención en Valle Indo,todos te odian Furia-dijo Preus -y tanto que lo odian-dijo una voz del cielo,era Poseidon en su modo aereo-pero tambien odian a la alianza DALJI,y por eso atacaron Wyomyng,sin poder atacar Wyomyng no les queda otra que atacar al otro elegido. Se fueron hasta Valle Indo caminando durante media hora por la selva y cuando llegaron los daljistas se quedaron boquiabiertos,era precioso,la gran cuesta que daba la vuelta entera al valle,y una ggran selva en el valle,y justo en medio un claro y un lago,frecuentado por hervivoboros,en medio de la cuesta habia una cueva claramenete visible -Bien,Valle Indo es precioso,pero ahora se aproxima un abtalla-dijo Tux-¡quiero a todas los guardias en la puerta y con las lanzas listas! no dejeis pasra a NADIE....excepto a los centinelas -¿quien eres tu para dar ordenes?-dijo Jhon -El capitan Tux-repuso Tux -el capitan Tux no es lider de Valle,ademas de que como puedes comborbar la entrada a la cuesta es muy pequeña y no hay ninguna....."puerta" y solo caben dos guardias-dijo Jhon -Pues entonces rodead el valle,con las lanzas y escudos listos,y dos guardias que se aposten en la entrada sin dejar pasar a nadie-dijo Furia Los lideres se fueron a la cueva,pensando en alguna trampa o algo asi,fue cuando oyeron un grito Salieron y un soldado raptor estaba sin yelmo y atravesado por una bala -¡vienen desde el norte!-aviso Furia pues claramente el disparo venia del norte,y elproblema es que la entrada donde habia apostado a las unidades era el sur -¡a todas las unidades! ¡al norte!-dijo un general de Valle Cuando los cloneraptores vieron que los habian pillado salieron huyendo -volveran-dijo TJ. -bien quiero a los fusileros apoyando a los centinelas arqueros y a los espadachines de fuego apoyando a la infanteria,los dinosaurios grandes que no pueden llevar armas que se preparen para aplastar-dijo Tux ordenando a las tropas -yo solo respondo ante Furia Salvaje II-repuso Gisela,el unico "dinosaurio grande" que pertenecia a los ejercitos de Valle -pues haz lo que te ha dicho-dijo Furia y Gisela obdecio -Espero que la batalla vaya bien-dijo Preus -Necesitaremos tu ayuda Preus-dijo TJ -no creo que yo sea la clave para el exito,debo atender unos recados-dijo Preus y antes de que pueda decir palabara alguna Preus se fue -¡no es posible! ¡se va antes de la batalla! ¡y hacia la Desolacion de Noctus II !-se sorprendio TJ -eso mismo,sin el no ganamos-dijo Furia -Preus siempre ha sido asi-dijo Owen-si ha desaparecido es para ir a por refuerzos,te aseguro que seran mas de 300 esta vez Se hizo de noche y las trropas estaban posicionadas cuando llegaron los cloneraptores,armados con metralletas,escopetas y firesabers. Trek,Farol,Getofagus,Oxis,Noctus II y Bagrig Gru a la cabeza del ejercito -al parecer hay mas villanos que la ultima vez,malditos sean-dijo Gatonp scando una flecha del carcag y poniendola en el arco,aunque no tenso el arco Trek animaba a sus tropas,y no del modo que lo habia hecho Furia en Wyomyng -¡jajaja! ¡somos 1000! por lo que veo ellos son 500,los duplicamos en numero ¡esta noche cenarmeos carne ¡mañana desayunaremos carne! ¡y el retso de dias de nuestras miserables vidas! TJ se tapo los opjos,pero los cloneraptores ansiaban sangre enemiga y realmente si que estaban animadas -un discurso conmovedor-dijo ironicamnte Owen Furia desenvaino a Forcmazon,aunque no saco el escudo Los arqueros centinelas tensaron las cuerdas,uno de ellos era joven y sin saber que habia que esperar la orden disparo,le dio a Farol en el hueco donde antes habia estado su ojo izquierdo (recordemos que se ha quedado tuerto despues del enfrentamiento con el Troodon Frances,que por cierto tambien estaba en la batalla,con un fisl daljista) A Fraol no le dolio mucho Trek encendio sus fireclaws y rujio -¡adelante! ¡atacad! ¡sois libres hoy de matar lo que querais! mientras no sen veustros compañeros ni nosotros los villanos Los cloneraptores se lanazaron corriendo al ataque,los soldados de Valle pusieron las lanzas en posicion defensiva y los generales desenvainaron sus espadas los dlajistas encendieorn los Firesaber y prepararon los fusiles Furia saco el escudo -¡no pareis los ataques con la espada! eso quebraria veustras hojas,usad los escudos-avisó Furia y los solados indos sacaron los escudos y usaron la lanza con uan sola mano y los generales tambien los sacaron. -¡lluvia de flechas!-añadio los arqueros dispararon sus felchas al cielo y cayeron en los ejercitos enemigos matando muchos cloneraptores -¡apuntad!-ordeno Tux y los daljistasprepararon sus fusiles los daljistas apuntaron -¡fuego!-ordenó Tux y los daljistas dispararon,tambien mataron muchos cloneraptores los cloneraptore stambien dispararon sus fusiles y mataron a muchos indos y a muchos daljistas. A Tj,de hecho,casi le da uno de estos disparos,porsuerte lo paro con su firesaber los cloneraptores de firesabers ya por fin estaban cerca y se encontraban con las grandes y lijeras lanzas de la infanteria de raptores,morian empalados. -¡Desenvainad!-dijo Gastonp y los centienlas guardaron los arcos y desenvainaron las espadas y sacaron los escudos los daljistas tambein encendieorn todos sus firesaber,menos el Troodon Frances,por el simple hecho de que no tenia y ni siquiera sabia usarla la infanteria daljista y la infanteria Inda ofrecieron gran resistencia,lo que hizo retroceder a los cloenraptores,pero todo cambio cuando llegaron los villanos,mataron a muchos soldados -¡retirada!-ordenó Furia Se fueron al flanco sur,y entraron en el valle,aunque lo hicieron apresuradamnete usaron algunos arboles caidos para hacer una barricada,ni siquiera a los therizinosuarus les iba a resultar facil derribarla. Los lideres se refugiaron en la cueva -estamos perdidos,nos duplican-dijo un general -no nos precipitemos,quiza Preus llegue con refuerzos,puede que es asea la razon por la que se ha ido-dijo Furia -Conzco a Preus,llegara muy problamente al amanecer y con un ejercito de raptores protoceratops y saurolophus detras de el jajaja,ojala-dijo Owen Hbaia lgunso arboles muertos en Valle Indo,los usaron para crear una doble barricada y eso retraso mas a los villanos. No obstante al final lograron entrar en Valle Indo. La infanteria daljista e Inda resistieron con firmeza pero misteriosmante varios de ellos se incineraron. Del cielo habia aparecido un raptor totalmente blanco con ojos rokos -¡es el! ¡el que pregguntaba por el rey!-dijo Jhon mientras atravesaba a un cloneraptor -¡Kassi!-dijo Furia -no me llames asi-dijo el-ni tampoco Kax,ni Dark Kax,mi nombre no es ese-por un moembto parecio volverse negro le lanzo fuego con las garras a Furia y este los paro con el escudo -¡argh!-girto Dark Kax mientras creaba una espada con las garras y la usva apara atacar a Furia,este la paro con el escudo y ademas le rajo con la espada en el ojo,pero se regenero de inmediato.Kax creo con las garras un pteranodon de fuego y se monto en el entonces llego TJ dispuesto a matar a Kax,dio n gran salto y clavo la espada en el corazon de Kax,pero hubo una gran explosion -basurilla daljista,no intentes nada con tu fuego,porque estoy hecho de fuego-se burlo TJ cayo y no iba a cer en la cuesta,donde sucedia la batalla,sino en el valle,y eran 2 docenas de metros de caida.El halcon Petrox le rescato en el ultimo momento. Pet aparecio de la nada y Furia se monto en el -estoy listo para una batalla aerea-retó Furia El pteranodon de fuego escupio fuego y le iba dar a Petrox,pero Tj uso un escudo magico de guardian que paro el ataque. Al mismo tiempo Kax lanzo fuego desde las garras a Furia que paro el ataque con lso treunos de forcmazon -kax,veamos si tu devilidad a los treunos de mi padre ha mejorado-dijo Furia apunto con Forcmazon a Kax y los truenos destruyeron el pterosaurus de fuego de Kax,y este ultimo cayo al valle -aun vive-dijo Furia y le ordeno a pet que bajara para rematarlo. Pet aterrizo en el claro del valle y Kax habia caido justo cerca del lago,aunque no en el lago como Furia hubiese deseado. y entonces uan isterios aluz provocada por los truenos que aun envolvian a Kax hizo que Furia (y Tj que tambien habia bajado) se cegasen,y habia sobre la hierba dos raptores,uno blanco de ojos amarillos -¿donde etoy?-dijo,era Kassi-¡Furia v2!-añadio al ver al raptor-cuanto has crecido ¿y quien es este otro? -yo oy Tj,el heroe de Dinoland-dijo TJ -oh mucho gusto yo habia oido hazañas sobre ti-dijo Kassi,miro la batalal de la ceusta -¡oh cielos se masacran!-dijo-¿que ha pasado? ¿donde esta Furia? -es una larga historia-dijo Furia v2 -que me encantaria escuchar-repuso Kassi -pero ahora no es momento,estamos en una batalla-dijo Tj no habian reparado en que habia otro raptor,creian que Kassi haia vuelto a la luz,lo que habia pasado no se alejaba mucho,kassi habia vuelto,si,pero ¿y el otro? era negro con ojos rojos -¿quien es?-dijo Furia desenvainando a Forcmazon de nuevo,ya que la habia envainado al ver a Kassi,Tj encendio de nuevo su firesaber -¡jajaja!-dijo el misterioso raptor-que conmovedora reunion ¿asi que este es el patetico raptor con el que estado fusionado TODA mi existencia,que desgracia Kassi preparo las garras -hoy me han recordado mi verdadero nombre,no lo recordaba,lo que si recordaba desde el principio es que soy un villano ¡mi nombre es Rakus! ¡Dark Rakus!-dijo el nuevo raptor dio un salto y llego extrañamnete hacia donde estaba la batalla y mato a dos soldados Indos de un girogarra oscuro. TJ se monto en Petrox y Furia y Kassi en Pet,subieron a la batalla y dieron cuenta de varios cloenraptores Sin embargo por cada cloneraptor muerto habia dos soldados del bien asesinados,y no habia epseranza.y entonces ocurrio,el dulce amanecer.Daba esperanzas a los soldados del bien,pero aparentemente no daba otra cosa. Pero todos cambiaron de idea cuando un protoceratops con una espada desenvaianada en la cola bajaba cuesta abajo,le seguian otros protoceratops y saurolophus Cargaron cuesta abajo contra los cloneraptores y los aplastaban,por si fuera poco llego Poseidon volando en el cielo,a ultima hora,como siempre aparecia,y destruyo a los restantes,cuando iban a matar a los villanos,estos habian desaparecido,o teletransportado,mejor dicho Pero no veiron a un tarbosaurus gigante ni a un raptor marron viejo,ni a un Tssagan ni a un purgatorius hasta que acabo el combate -ha acabo-dijo Furia suspirando,la batalla habia sido la mas larga que hubiese guerreado -¿y que le dices a tu padre?-dijo el raptor viejo Furia lo reconocio -¿padre? ¿T-T? ¿Klio? ¿que hacen vivos? pero me alegro-dijo el -del mismo modo que un vlllano resucita tambien lo hace un guardian,solo he resuciado los mas importantes-dijo Poseidon Tj preparo su firesaber al ver a la ardilla purgatorius -¡es noctus!-dijo y todos los daljistas prepararon las armas aunque los raptores viejos del ejercito se alegraron de veras. -traqnuilos-dijo T-T-ya no esta bajo la influencia del mal,ahora es bueno -¿cual sera su proximo ataque?-dijo TJ -mientras buscaba a esta vieja manada de amigos mios saurolophus,me di cuenta de que su base estaba en medio de la Desolacion de Noctus II,y que usan una maquina teletransportadora-dijo Preus -y en todo caso yo no quiero esperar el proximo ataque,eso no es sabio ya que solo retrasa la hora del juicio final,hay que atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas,todos los ejercitos de la Tierra Sauria,y destruir su base-dijo Owen -me parece sabio aunque insensato-dijo Preus-aunque aqui hay que ser insensato para ganar -por cierto Kassi-dijo Owen-te vas a tener que poner al dia de muuuuchas cosas Mas alla de la desolacion nace el mayor de los peligros -todo ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuve en Valle Indo-dijo T-T-fue hace mucho cuando viviamos en Gobhii,antes India era una isla pero ahora esta unida a Asia Iban caminando por el desierto hacaia la poseible base de los villanos -no es una causa natural-dijo Furia v2-pues cuando forje a Forcamzon todo seguia igual -En la Batalla de los Meteoritos mucho se cambio en la Tierra Sauria,India se elevo conectandose con Gobhii,si es una causa natural,no es un sortilegio enemigo -yo tambien pense eso-dijo Jhon-no tenia ni idea de que esa batalla hubiese tenido efectos -ha tenido mas efectos de lo que creeis,la batalla ha tenido muchos efectos,grandes islas han aparecido pues toda la corteza terrestre se ha elevado,pero antes de que algunos de vosostros tenga intencion de "conquistarlas" creo que es mejor preservarlas como paraisos naturales-dijo Owen -wow-se sorprendio Pluma -yo he ido a algunas-dijo poseidon flotando en el aire-las he bendecido para que alberguen vida y muy pronto tendran gran fauna,no se que nombre ponerles,pero a una que me ha gustado la llamado Papua Nueva Guinea,por cierto muchas de esas islas estan rodeadas de arrecifes ¡hermosos arrecifes de coral llenos de bellos peces! -no sabia que te..."gustaban" los peces-dijo Furia I -xiphanctinucs para comer,pero tiburon para observar-dijo Poseidon -A mi me gusta comer tiburon-dijo Rudy No le respondieron a Rudy. Los ejercitos de la India y daljistas habian recibido refuerzos de solinor,Coec lidereaba sus coelophysis,Kirk a los ejercitos de Solinor y Yarc a los uthraptores de Utha llegaron a donde estaba la posible base villana,un enorme agujero -¿y bien? ¿como bajamos?-preguntó TJ pero un gran destello de luz aparecio delante de ellos,Owen desenvaino a Clamdring al ver ese destello. de la luz aparecieron 600 shlasers y los villanos -¡son shlashers!-se sorprendio Furia-se suponia que los habiamos eliminado Los villanos dirigian a sus 600 shlashers,sin embargo,vieron decepcionados como los ejercitos del bien los superaban en numero -os esperaba menoers,pero estos amigos son mucho mas eficientes que los cloneraptores-dijo Herrera La batalla emepezó,sin orden alguna por parte de ninguno de los bandos,ambos bandos cargaron directamnete el uno contra el otro,con las espadas desenvainadas y los arcos y fusiles cargados Gastono puso dos flechas en el arco y mato a dos shlashers Furia 2 electrocuto con Forcamzon a Farol,y este paro los truenos,con las grandes garras ataco y Furia paro con la espada Bagrig Gru tiro una granada que exploto y mato a varios plateosaurus de selioren. Kirk tenia un sable curvado de selioren y daba estocadas con ellas a los grandes shlashers de dos metros Trek ataco a TJ pero este lo esquivo y se lanzo al cuello de si atacante Herrera se nefrento a Owen,lo empujo con las garras y Owen cayó soltando la espada -la desolacion de noctus II,¿eh Owen? no es ese su nombre,y tu lo sabes no fue Noctus II en realidad quien hizo esto¿ verdad? fue algo ams poderoso,algo que causo la rebelion de los purgatorius,los terremotos de Egypto y las nevadas de las montañas de Europa,¿Solinor la llamais? jajaja -se de quien hablas-repuso Owen-y no lo despertareis! Se levanto y de una patada tiró al malvado herrerasaurus al suelo Gatofagus aparecio por etras de Owen dispuesto a masacrarle pero Owen extendio su garra como si fuera un ala gigante de fuego y tiro a Getofagus al suelo El bien perdiendo,todos los oldados heridos y magullados. Las mortales picas de los shlashers se clavaban bruscamnte en la carne de los soldados -no hay esperanza.ni siquera para nosotros-dijo Furia I Y entonces aparecio Poseidon con refuerzos,que comos iempre desaparecia antes de la batalla,y no eran refuerzos cualquiera,eran Therizinosaurus de Gobhii,Mataron con las garras a muchos shlashers y dejaron heridos a los villanos. y los enmigos seguian siendo numerosos,tanto que habian aparecido mas shlashers,unos 1000,ahora eran mayores que el Bien,Poseidon s dispuso a matarolos a todos,cuando Farol dejo de luchar con Furia 2 y sonrio -hasta nunca,escoria-dijo,y de repente tanto los villanos como los shlashers desaparecieron -¿que ha pasado?-dijo furia,y entonces algo rujio en el agujero -que esto era una trampa desde el principio-dijo Owen Una gran explosion de fuego salio del agujero y lo hizo aun ma sgrande -¡corred!-gritó owen pues el agujero se expandia,iba a expandirse tanto que destruiria Asia y Solinor si seguia. Y mientars el agujero se hacia mas y mas grande una gran garra de cinco dedos atrapo a Owen y se lo llevo -¡corred!-fue lo ultimo que oyeron del viejo Owen Pronto Gobhii seria de nuevo una desolación,pero una muy distinta,la desolación del Ojo Owen habia desaparecido y todos lloraban su muerte,incluso los miembros del consejo que lo criticaban estaban llorando. Sin embargo mientras corrian,no se daban cunta de que el gran agujero habia dejado de crecer. Un viaje por las dimensiones Estaban en Valle Indo,todos apaenados por la muerte de Owen y a la vwz muy intrigados y atemorizados -y ya vi a esos shlashers,si que dan miedo-dijo Trinna -pero ¿y esa garra? no he visto nada semejante en toda mi larga experiencia-dijo T-T -ni yo-dijo Furia I -ni siquiera yo-afirmó Preus -una garra algo mas grande que la de un Spinosaurus Aegypticus.....-murmuro TJ-me recuerda al Geezimg -no era un Geezimg-negó Preus-y te lo dice alguien que ha luchado contra ellos. -y que chochea-susurró Pluma,y luego añadio en voz alta-los geezimgs son perspnajes de cuentos infantiles,tan imposibles como los dragones. -Dimelo a mi-dijo Kirk ironicamnete-mi antigua casa acabo en llamas despues del incidente del Geezimg de Platiu y tu dices que no existen,la llevamos bien eh. -me intriga mucho mas a donde fueron esos idiotas de los villanos-dijo Furia II -segun mis calculos lo que hiciegon es imposble-dijo el Troodon Frances -Preparad habitaciones en la cueva para los extranjeros-ordenó Furia II a Jhon y este hizo una reverncia e hizo lo ordenado Esa ncohe Furia II no durmió,pensaba en el sabio dicho de Eos el eoraptor "La clave del futuro a veces se encuentra en el pasado" y estuvo investigando leyendas antiguas toda la noche. Una de ellas le llamo la atencion "diario de Seleus,capitulo 1:la llegada a las dimensiones" "Nos hemos establecido por primera vez en las Tierras Saurias,Uthara el Señor nos manda gobernar las Tierras que el creo y proteger los portales a las otras dos ''dimensiones...."'' Quien sabe ¿y si lso dinosaurios de la "segunda dimension" pertenecian a otro mundo? no parecian NADA civilizados,rujian y no hablaban,ademas de que mas que guerrear lo que hacian era cazar,¿y si hubiesen ido a esa dimension? A la mañana siguiente hablo con Preus sobre ello y este le dio el visto bueno -tu teoria es mas que probable,es mas,es muy posible-aprobó Preus Convoco a Tux y este tambien le dio el visto bueno Tux reuinio a los daljistas -habesis sido convocados para atender a la urgente necesidad de proteger una dimenson agena,o luchar contra ella en el peor de los casos,estad atentos,no sabemos que nos vamos a encontrar ¡abre el portal Preus!-dijo Tux,Preus intento usar su magia para abir un portal en la cueva -no lo consigo,tal vez fuera-dijo Prues Salieron Fura de la cueva,a la gran ceusta y tampoco pudode repente llego Poseidon desde el cielo y sus cristales se iluminaron,un enorme portal se abrio en la cuesta Los daljistas entraron -¿que diablso es esto?-dijo TJ desenvainando su Firesaber y encendiendolo Estaban ante una ciudad,pero no una como dinoland,estaba llena de gigantecsos edificios -parece que me he equivocado,estos dinsoaurios estan mas avanzados que nosotros-dijo Furia II pero no habia dinosaurios,eran seres bipedos muy extraños y vestidos con ropa tambien muy extraña,humanos -¡monstruos!-dijo uno de ellos señalando a los daljistas -avisa a los militares ¡rapido!-dijo otro -se nota que hemos llegado en un intervalo d etiempo anterior al que llegarian los villanos-dijo Preus -¡no queremos ningun mal para veustras tierras!-dijo Poseidon en la lengua de los huamanos-somos simples viajeros del espacio que nos hemos encontrado con vosotros,llegaran mas y no con buenas intenciones,pero,mis buenos terricolas ¿me direis donde nos encontramos mis amgos y yo? -estais en Chile,viajero espacial-dijo un humano que habia aprecido-si digo la verdad yo sabia de vuestra existencia,soy Jose el criptozoologo,y os creo en lp e la invasion de otros aliens -asi que esta es la tierra-dijo TJ mirando asombrado los edificios-no la recordaba asi -los dinosauros de este mundo de han extinguido-le explico Preus-un meteorito cayó y los destruyo,pero fue un meteorito natural y no uno como el que nos azotó De repente un disparo balster mató a un humano y todos se inquietaron Gigantescos pterandontes d eguerra con cañones blaster y cloneraptores montandolos aparecieron -¡aqui estan estos! ¿eh? ¡Esto sera por Owen!-dijo Furia,desenvaino a Forcamzon y se monto en pet TJ se monto en Petrox con su firesaber preparado -El ejercito de Tierra se escondera tras los muros-dijo Tux señalando a un lugar amurallado (aunque no con murallas de guerra,sino con murallas antiladrones) donde habbia un letrero donde ponia "king zoo" En cuanto Tux entro lo recivio un largarto que habia caido desde dios sabe donde encima suya -¡te coji! ¡arriba manos!-le dijo el verde largarto Tux se quito al lagarto y desenfundo la pistola -y un triceratopo que se mueve como un topo ¡manos arriba tu! y el lagarto se puso de pie y levanto las manos de lagarto -¿identificacion?-le ppregunto Tux -Arbor,Varano arboreo-dijo Arbor -¿Apodo?-añadio Gastopnp -pues...esto....el crea fiestas de la disco-respondio Arbor Tux bajo la pistola -no parece peligroso,y no parece un aliado de Farol,quiero a la artilleria en los muros y la infanteria en la puerta con los firsaber preparados ¡y los grandes dinosaurios apoyando a la infanteria! -¿dinosaurios?-preguntó Arbor-tenemos en el zoo,y no hablan en terminos belicos (odio la guerra,por cierto) ni usan armas. -callate-apremio Tux con la pistola en la mano apostado en la puerta del zoologico Furia montaba en pet,agarraba las riendas con una mano y disparaba truenos con la espada,mato a un jiente clonerator de una estocada a distancia y luego Pet se choco con pterosaurus de cloneraptor,Furia se subio al pterosuarus y atraveso a su jiente.luego volvio a Pet TJ disparaba los cañones blaster de Petrox,el cloenraptor lo esquivo y le dio a un edificio destruyendolo,TJ volvio a disparara y esta vez mato al molesto jinete cloneraptor,un pterosaurus imperial se acerco a Tj y este le decapito,el pterosaurus cayo al suelo y sus cañones explotaron,matando a su jinete. Tux vio como un ejercito de cloneraptores mataba a los civiles con sus fusile sy disparo con la pistola a un coche que habbia cerca,el disparo dio en la ruda y el coche volo y rodo aplastando a todos los cloneraptores -¡fuego a discrecion!-ordenó Tux y los daljistas dispararon sus fusiles y metralletas -mi fusil blaster esta sin energia y me la deje en mi casa-dijo Paulo -mala suerte-bromeó Alonso matando loneraptor con su metralleta-enciende el saber los cloneraptores se colocaron detras del coche derribado y dispararon a los daljistas los cañones daljsitas dispararon y mataron a muchoc cloneraptores Detras del coche aparecio Trek,cibergnético y maligno. -¡argh!-grito-¿Daljistas? se supone que no los ibamos a ver nunca mas el varano arbor sintió que debia ayudar y salio del zoo,trepo por la pierna de trek hasta la cabeza y en un esfuerzo infantil de tirarle del parpado para que cuando lo soltase le rebotase y le doliese,lo intento,pero el parpado era duro como una piedra -como si no vieses que este ojo es cibernetico a causa de TJ-dijo Trek,sacudio lacabeza y el pobre varano cayo al suelo,lo iba a rematar con sus grandes garras cuando aparecio un elefante que lo cojio y se lo llevo -gracias Jumbo-agradecio Arbor los animales de King Zoo habian luchado antes y se unieron a la batalla Habian luchado contrra smilodontes rabiosos,harpias descontrolada sy una invasion de dinosaurios (esta ultima estaba relacionada directamente con Dark Rakus) Un leon llamado simba se lanzo matando a dos cloneraptores Los daspletosaurus del zoo sorprendieron a los daljistas. -¡son dinosaurios terricolas!-dijo Gastonp-y son mas feos que los de nuestro planeta noctus II jugueteaba con unos aparatos,sicronizado con el Troodon Frances,ambos eran inventores y Seleus sabria lo que estaban fabricando. Sincronizadamnete dos agujeros apareceiron en el suelo,dos grandes animales serpentinos y acorazados de roca. -¡mi siegpe!-dijo Noctus -y la mia-repusó Noctus II -¡explotag!!-ordeno Troodon frances y la sierpe de TF disparo fuego a la otra TJ volabba en Petrox y se encontro con un kea -yo soy Mr kea,el presidente animal del zoo-dijo Mr Kea-tu eres un troodon,uno de los dinosaurios mas inteligentes,si no me equivoco -asi es,soy TJ el troodon,apodado la dinopedia-dijo TJ TJ le presto la pistola a Mr kea que la cojio con la pata y disparo desd el aire a varios cloneraptores Arbor monto en Jake,un queztazcoatlus,y con varios giros de su pico mato a varios cloneraptores Furia I se enfrento a Rakus,le disparo treunos,y Rakus le disparo fuego,al mismo tiempo que las sierpes se masacraban unas a otras,pues tanto TF como Noctus II habian creado mas sierpes. Y los animales de King Zoo vieron,asombrados,como aparecian un acrocanthosuarus,una harpia y un smilodon -¡nuestros antiguos villanos!-dijo Arbor El smilodon salto y el slato fue tan alto que tiro a Furia II de Pet le iba a morder,pero Furia II paro el ataque de colmillos con su espada,se levanto y contraataco con la espada rompiendole ambos colmillos al Smilodon Furia sonrió satisfecho,pero cuando se dispuso a rematarlos,sus colmillos se regeneraron,el smilodon mordio la espada y esta,a reaccion invluntaria de Furia,se envolvieron en truenos y electrocutaron al felino Llegaron los militares y con sus tanques mataron a varios clonraptores. La batalla estaba ganada,los villanos habian fracasado,la pregunta era,cuando habian atacado Gbhhi iban con Shlsahers y ahora cloeraptores ¿que habia pasado? sencillo,nunca habian atacado con Shlashers en la Desolacion de Noctus II,eran cloneraptores disfrazados magicamente Entonces llego desde debajo de la tierra un gran resplandor,se abbrio un gran agujero y de el saliio una forma alada y luminosa,de grande sdente sy mirada noble,sus garras delanteras de cinco dedos y sus traseras eran patas como las de un cocodrilo y sus escamas envueltas en resplador de fuego en una garra delantera llevaba una epsada curvada de fuego,parecida a un Firesaber,parecida,pero muy distinta le siguio uno igual pero de escamas verdes y luego con ellos aparecio Poseidón,el hijo de Kronos -bien hecho guererros de Dinoland-dijo el primero-Poseidon nos ha cintado vuestros exitos,soy un dragón de fuego y mi compañero de al lado tambien lo esmyo soy de fuego y el escamado. -¿dragones?-preguntó Furia II sorprendido -Debeis venir a nuestro hogar,y obtendreis todas nuestras respuestas a veustars preguntas-dijo el dragón de Fuego -no confio en ti-dijo Furia I,porque si miraba sus garras,se acordaba de que la garra que arrastro al pobre Owen tenia tanbien 5 dedos -pues TENEIS que venir,se lo que piensas Furia,tu maestro Owen murió por una beuna causa,y lsoa migos no se pueden reemplazar,el era tambien mi amigo,pero debeis venir,porque si-respuso el dragón de Fuego extendio sus alas sus alas y debajo de ellas aparecio un portal de fuego,el portal los arrastro a todos,solo queria absorver a los dinosaurios,pero tambien absorvio a los animales. Furia II seintio de nuevo es asensacion como sii le desciartizaran,pero cuando abrio lso ojos,estaba tendido sobre la hierba,en un gran llano,al oeste un gran castillo de piedra marron y miro al sur y habia un gran bosque y una gran piedra en un camino. En la piedra se erguía el dragón de Fuego,cuadrupdo y la espada envainada -daljistas,elegidos y portador de Holefort,bienvenidos a Magia La verdad en cuanto Furia II se espabilo,se levanto y desenvaino su espada -¡¿adonde nos has traido dragón?! ¡Dimelo! o ten por sgeuro que moriras-le replico al dragón -intentalo-le retó el dragón,Furia II le desiapñro los truenos con la espada,y envolvieorn al dragón,pero no paso nada -ni siquiera me hizo cosquillas-se burlo el dragón-ademas Furia ,no soy tu enemigo,si malgastas fuerzas luchando contra mi en vez de preparte para la guerra contra El....asi nos va. -entonces,dragón de fuego,-emepzo a decir TJ-Magia es un planeta como las Tierras Saurias y la Tierra. -mas o menos,os lo explicare mejor si venis conmio,al norte,a lo que por ahora para vosotros sera El Hielo,y os contare todo,pero por ahora solo dire que estais en Ásaron-le respondió el dragón. Fueron a la gran fortaleza,mientras caminaban,Furia le preguntó al dragón -¿tienes normbre o algo por el estilo? -Si,soy Utharea,hijo de Ucarea,del linaje de Kiurtyom-respondió el dragón -¡Kiurtyom!-exclamó Trinna-asi que existia y vivia en esta dimension -todo lo que tenga que contar sera contado en el momento preciso-le cortó Utharea y se pusieorn rumbo al castillo del oeste cuando llegaron TJ vio que habia grandes dragones de fuego con armadura poderosa en las murallas de los tres niveles de la apedrada ciudad.Guardias,puestos de pie en las puertas,con sus largos sables curvos de fuego desenvainados y ciudadanos en las calles. -este es Hormag,el hogar de la legión del fuego de los dragones aun no habia entrado en el castillo y la puerta estaba abierta,y de repente un raptor encapuchado montado en un parasaurlophus marron atraveezo la puerta y salio al galope hacia el norte. -¿y eso?-preguntó Alosno -no se,entremos-dijo Utharea. Entraron y los gaurdias de la puera se llevaron las espadas de fuego al pecho Utharea los llevo al tercer nivel y se metieron en la torre real aparecio una cria de dragón de fuego -asi que ya has vuelto de tu mision ¿eh padre? ¡¿Quienes son estos?-dijo el -amigos daljistas e intrusos animales,este es Umarea,mi hijo y mi heredero-le presentó Utharea -hermano-llamo una voz femenina draconiana,era un hembra de dragon,era mas pequeña que Utahrea y mucho mas esbelta -¿que ocurre Itharea?-le preguntó Utharea -has visto ese raptor,supongo-dijo Itharea -si-respondio Utahrea -pedia ayuda,al parecer el mal vuelve a concesntrase sobre magia en vez de en las Tierras Saurias,si sus calculos no fallan,seran las huestes de Fireword las que atacaran Yartum,debemos luchar-dijo Itharea -lo suponia,mandale al cuervo blanco,dile que uno de neustros hechiceros ira al combate-miro a Poseidon,a T-T,a Furia I,y a Noctus-y no ira solo. Itharea agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto y fue a escribir la carta y a mandar el cuervo. -pero bueno,he sido poco cortes con mis invitados-dijo Utharea volviendose hacia a los daljistas-estareis hambreintos y sedientos,esta noche disfrutareis de la hospitalidad de los dragones de fuego. Por la noche estaban preparando la cena con Umarea el joven hijo de Utahrea -no teneis hornos ¡¿como qemais el cerdo?!-pregunto Arbor -parece mentira que me preguntes eso-le reprocho Umarea,escupio fuego al cerdo que estaba claavado en un palo y este ardio -espero que os guste muy hecho-dijo Umarea -¿y para nosotros?-dijo Milly,refiriendose a los herviboros -¡ups! nosotros hacemos barbacoas,podemo smeter un gran maiz en la barbacoa ¡esta rico muy hecho!-responido Umarea La cena era excelente,cerdos asados,y maiz asado para lso herviboros y un excelente vino,Furia II pidio agua,pues el vino le recordaba a Owen en la taberna del Dragón Rojo.Tambien habia una gran selccion de frutas -¿y de postre?-preguntó Arbor y los dragónes presentes y los daljistas le mirarron -¿que es el postre?-preguntó Itharea -lo que se come despues de la comida-respondió Zarpus el aguila -¿te refieres al segundo plato? hoy no tenemos,todos los platos estan aqui-dijo Utharea,que estaba presente -pues me apatecia un helado-se lamento el infantil y estupido Arbor Despues de comer Arbor estaba de muy buen humor -y ahora ¡fiesta! ¡yo elijo la musica!-dijo Arbor -¿cuantas fiestas quieres mas?-le preguntó un guardia dragón-la comida es una fiesta -pues la feista del baile,quiero bailar ¡y disfrutar de la vida!-respondio Arbor -disculpa,no se lo que es bailar,.en cambio,si es una de esas cosas que se hacen mientras el mal se cierne sobre los 3 mundos,he de decir que odio esas cosas ¡estamos en guerra lagarto! no es momento de "disfrutar de la vida"-le repsondio el gaurdia -sabias palabras-dijo Furia II -que amargados-reprocho arbor-¡asi nunca disfrutareis!-y algunos animales de King Zoo le appoyaron -si drsifutamos,vamos al campo,estudiamos la fauna,comemos,(matamos huargos),y contamos las historias de nuestros antepasados-dijo Utharea-no hace falta bailar canciones absurdas para ser feilz varano. -eso es cierto-repsondio Furia II-los raptores somos amantes de la anturaleza,disfrutamos en la selva. -igualitos a los de aqui-dijo Utahrea sonriendo,no era ironia. A la mañana siguiente Arbor,Artcio y algunos ams estaban amargados porque no habia habido Fiesta. Utharea y su hijo partian con los daljistas,antes de irse le dijo a su hermana -Itharea,si la batalla se tuerce en Yartum,mas vale que los espadachines de fuego esten preparados. A lo cual su hermana responio con una reverencia Al norte de Asaron se alzava una gran torre,y un terreno helado. No caminaron sino unos 15 kilometros,antes de sentir frío,la nieve etsaba empezando a aparrecer -estamos en Hielolargo,amigos-dijo Utharea caminaron potros kilometros mas y se encontaron con un gran peustto de mercaderes,vendiendo comida,utensilios y hasta armas. al norte una negra y NO nevada cordillera,de un negro que parecia hierro,y al este una gran torre -esta es la Gran Fortaleza de los dragones de la legión de hielo,en Hielolargo,subamos. Subieron hasta arria del todo,era grande,y estaba llena de gigantescos dragones de hielo entraron en una habitacion de la torre,y alumrado por la luz de un fuego,Utharea empezo a hablar. -esta fue la primera dimension en ser creada,este mundo es magia y poderes,este mundo esta dirigido por el espiritu de la pantera de las nieves,el espiritu del cuervo,el espiritu de la osa y el del lobo,entonces yo cree la dimension de dinoland,donde hay magia,no tanta como aqui,pero como es una dimension primitiva,la hay,luego esta la dimension humana,una dimension tan nueva que solo hay un 0,01 % de magia,la unica que hay reside en algunos bosques,por eso la gente que vive en el campo es mas feliz,tambien la cree yo. -entonces,tu eres ¿dios?-preguntó Arbor -no se quien es ese-negó Utharea y continuó-todas las dimensiones estabn unidas por un nucleo,cree el inframundo,que reside aqui,en esta dimension,para que los muertos descansen,sin embargo cuando cree el inframundo le di,sin querer,un cuartel a una gran amenaza,un gigantesco dragon de pidra y lava,de alas quebradas,de espinas afiladas como una hoja de espada y de aliento quemado como la misma ceniza,y ojo siempre vigilante,llamado Carthumas,el creo su propio ejercito,los trokas y los huargos,ademas de envaucar a la legion dle cristal de los dragones,yo tenia una espada muy poderosa,holefort la ardiente,que desapareció en la dimension prehistorica y fue a parara a manos de un troodon llamado tj-dijo mirando de reojo a TJ -¡¿Que?!-se sorprendio TJ-esntinces tu espada es la espada que segun las leyendas uspo Kiurtyom para decapitar a Turrin -exacatamente lo que quiero decir,eres muy listo-afirmo Utharea -entonces no es mia-le dijo TJ,se quito la espada envainada del cinturon y se la entreo a Utharea. -¡No gracias!-negó Utharea-ya me hice un repuesto de Holefort-se puso de pie y deseenvaino su curvo sable de fuego-Filscarthgucar,al espada asesina de demonios,Holefort es mas antigua y es de hoja recta,la mia es como una de mis soldados,pero con empuñadura mucho mas corta y roja,re habras fijado que las epsdas de mis soldados tienen una empñadura tan grande como la misma hoja. Tj estaba perplejo -seguire-continuó Utharea-Carthumas queria esa espada,asi que creo a los villanos,seres que parecen dinosauriso,pero que son demonios en carne viva,como trek o farol, son invencibles,cuando mueren,no lo hacen totalemnte,sino que pueden ser resucitados por otro diablo,si quereis matar a Carthumas y poner paz a las dimensiones,debeis hablar con los espiritus del cuervo,la pantera de las nieves,la osa y del lobo,y cuando tengais su bendicion y su permiso,debeis encontrar a Crathumas y matarlo,entoces Magia y todas las demas dimensiones viviran en paz -acepto esta mision-dijo Furia II,se levanto y desenvaino a Forcamzon-ese dragón Oscuro es la causa de todo el mal y debe ser destruido,mi espada al servicio de Magia -¡y mi arco!-dijo Gastonp -¡y mis bailes!-ridiculizo Arbor todos lo miraron y este se encojio temoroso -cuenta tambien con la espada que una vez fue tuya-le dijo TJ -y con Lomer-añadió Preus Utharea sonrio y les dijo -salid fuera,tengo un regalo àra vosotros,poseidon os esta esperando con...alguien. Bajaron las escaleras y al bajarse se encontraron con Umare,Poseidon y un extrao dargón de fuego -ejem.....¿quien? es solo otro dragóm-dijo Furia II -¡a ver si me reconoces Salvaje peedazo de insensato!-le dijo el dragón,y aunque las palabras eran replicantes y nada amistosas,la voz era la d eun amigo,era la de Owen. Furia II no se lo creia,pero luego miro la espada envainada,la empuñadura era la de Clamdirng -¡Eres Owen!-exclamó -si soy Owen de Fireword-respondio el dragón. -pero tu...moriste ¿que era esa garra?-le pregunto TJ -el fin de una nueva era,era un dragón escamado y no uno natural,cuando cai me tenia agarrado el maldirto y si me metamorfoseaba me iba a a estrujar,asi que le golpee en la espada(el,por cierto,era la caasa de que el agujero se expandiera)me soltó y me metamorfosee,le escupi fuego y este se batió en retirada por una misteriosa red de tuneles,escape del agujero,que habia dejado de expandirse,y ademas se estaba enterrando,escape y me encontre con Utharea,y este me llevo a Magia-contó Owen -vaya-se seoprendio Alonso -entonces no solo estas vivo,sino que eras un dragón de fuego de Magia-se sorprendio T-T -yo ya lo sabia,tambien vengo de Magia-dijo Poseidon-mi padre era lider del concilio de fuego,la orden politica mas immportante de Magia,con sede en Hielolaergo,que se encarga de mantener la paz,y en tiempos de guerra,de proteger Magia,aunque mi padre,Kronos,no ejerció muy bien su cargo,dos dias despues del despertar de Crathumas,murio de vejez,pero a una edad muy temprana para hacerlo,algunos creen que era un agente de Carthumas. -nunca pense que echaria tanto de menos a un viejo guardian-confesó Pluma Utharea habia aparecido en la puerta -debeis ir al este,hacia las selvas de Yartum,pasad unas horas en La Ciudadela Negra para descansar,y una vez descansados partid hacai el norte,hay un camino alli que cruza las motañas de Hierro,que son esas negras montañas del norte.Ireis a las Picoescalofriantes,heladas,luego a Dragofor y una vez alli los dragones de Hielo de alli os conduciran hasta Utharancho,tambien en las picoescalofriantes,y desde ahi hasta el sur,a los santuarios de los espiritus,estan en picos de montañas-dijo -y cuidemonos de los shlahers-añadió Owen-vienen de aqui,pero Preus os mintio a proposito de su verdadero nombre,se llaman trokas,ya los ha mencionado antes Utharea,y sabreis que son siervos del Dragón Oscuro,montan oscuros huargos,lobos malvados y terribles,cruelmente feos. -¡madre mia!-se quejo arbor-¡cuanto camino! -cojeremos el Dolyak,es un animal vacuno grisaceo,y con mucho pleo,con cuatro cuernos curvados hacia abajo y horizontales-propusó Umarea -¿vas a venir Utharea?-preguntó TJ,se habia hecho amigo del dragón -no,mi hijo os guiara,tambien os proporcionare un guerrero de Yartum para que os conduzca a su pais-respondio Utharea El guia raptor de Yartum aparecio de pronto,llevaba una armadura rojaccon dos cuernos en el yelmo,clor rojizo atigrado y la espada corta envaiada,el escudo gris y redondo atado en la espalda -me suenas de algo-se dio cuenta el Troodon Frances -¡ya se!-djo TJ-tu eres el guerrero que estuvo en la batalla de los meteoritos -La verdad Tj,las islas Guri no existen,me lo invente al escribir la crta,esos guerreos venian de Yartum,aqui en Magia,por cierto,ahora vas a ver como es Yartum-rió Owen -yo tampoco voy-dijo Preus y TJ se entristecio -pero entonces ¿donde iras?-le pregunto TJ -me quedo en hielolargo,como lo hicieron lso antiguos maestros,ya soy viejo para esto-respondio Preus pero se quito a Lomer del cinturon -es tuya,la hoja brillara y se pondra azul cuando trokas,huargos y dragones malvados cerca. -no la puede aceptar-nego TJ -pero debes-insistió Preus -tu le dijsite a Utharea que contaria contido-sigui TJ -le dije que contaria con Lomer-repuso Preus-no conmigo,cojela,mi tiempo ha pasado,la hoja brillara y se pondra azul cuando trokas,huargos y dragones malvados cerca. al final TJ la cojio,con holefort atada en el cintose ato a Lomer a la espalada y se despidio de Preus Utahrea iba a despedirse de los daljistas -veo que vosotros daljistas ya vais armados,aun asi para TJ le regalo este arco-deijo Uthare ay tj acepto el arco,era marron claro lleno de insignias de animales y era un arco largo -algunos de los animales de king zoo no necesitan armas,pero hay otros que si,para las aves os dare estas minilanzas en una carcaj,aprovechadlas,para arbor le voy a dar una flecha,y como es tan pequeño,podra usarla de lanza,es una flecha gris,las flechas grises no se rompen y solo se fabrican en las picoescalofraintes,vuestro destino ¡pero en el mercado se encuentra de todo!-dijo Utahrea y los ya mencionados cojieron sus regalos Los dinsoaurus demasiado grandes para ir en el dolyak iban al lado de la caranvan Dolyak,su jinete era un raptor muy tranquilo y pacifico y llevaba una especie de tienda de campaña al lomo del dolyak,pero que tenia dos ventanas que dejaban ver las vistas,los dinosaurios pequeños y medianos y los animales iban en la tienda. tras 1 dia de camino y unos dlajistas muy aburridos,habian llegado a las selvas,grandes y frondosas selvas -son bellas-opino Furia I-hay othnielias en los arboles,son preciosas-señalo a los pequeños dinosaurios verdes de los arboles,de pico aprecido al de un loro. -¿que nos podria pasar aqui?-dijo despreocupadamente arbor. Y en ese momento,oyeron un negro aullido,y Furia II vio que un brillo azul atravesaba la vaina de Lomer en la espada de TJ. La escaramuza de los lobos -¿que son?-preguntó Furia I -¡huargos! ¡nos atacan!-respondio el conductor Gastonp vio algo entre los arboles,era negro,y le disparo. Cayo rodando por el suelo y se podia vver su malvada cabeza alargada y sus roejas puntiagudas,la joroba vieja y el negro pelaje,la garra retractil y el diente de sable. -definitivamente es un huargo-respondio Umarea desenvainado su sable de Fireword,todos sacaron sus armas -Espero que solo sea una patrulla o una simple manada-espero Umarea,pero no lo era. un aullido por el norte y otros dos por el sur,tres por el este y cuatro en el oste,estaban acorralados ya habia un garn coro,una flecha alcanzo a un soldado daljista y este cayó del dolyak -¡trokas!-exclamo el jinete-si van con trokas es que hay MILES,decenas de miles,aunque el numero PARECE reducido porques van dispersos. -por mi olfato diria que son 40.000,Carthumas sule enviar mas para la geurra,pero es una patrulla co un numero inmenso,nos superan-supuso Umarea Owen salio del dolyak y se transformo en dragón Todos los daljsitas se bajaron del Dolyak y se prepararon -seran dificiles de matar-djo Prekos el ejercito de negros huargos llegaba,y los felinos trokas tenian las cimitarras preparadas y cabalgaban en los huargos -¡somos muy pocos!-se desespero Alonso,ellos eran muchos mas. y entonces una flecha alcanzo a un huargo,era una flecha gris,como la de Arbor. miraron al norte,alli no habia arboles,era una especie de claro y una colinna en el claro,y en al colina habia un troka con un arco marron claro con insgnias de animales,como en de TJ,tenia una armadura dorada y el pelaje aleonado,iba montado en un gran lobo blanco,blanco como al luz del sol y del tamaño de un caballo (al igual que un huargo) -¿quien es?-preguntó Furia II y el troka,a pesar de estar lejos lo oyó -soy Pyre Arcoferoz,y estoy en los ejercitos del bien-respondió-''¡Gorcus!(lobos) unos 28.000 trokas montados todos en lobos blancos aparecieron con las cimitarras largas preparadas,y depsues aprecio uno que no iba montado,era color atigrado y blanco,los cuernos hacia delante y no hacia detras y una gran hacha de doble hoja-¡venid a mi!-decia moviendo asiisiosamnete el hacha,refiriendose a los enemigos,se llamaba Tronkor Hacjamortal Ademas,al lado de pyre se erguia un orgulloso troka,mas alto que los demas,era muy parecido a Pyre,pero en vez de arco empuñaba una larga cimitarra y era color atigrado marron,se llamaba Gron y era el hermano de Pyre. -''¡Lucarem os Furamens! (proteged a estos refugiados)-dijo Pyre Los trokas preparon las espadas,aquellos trokas buenos se llamaban trokas yartumianos y eran una unidad de elite de los ejercitos del bien,nunca habia muerto uno de los suyos y todos ellos salieron ilesos de una de las mas sangrientas batallas de la historia. -¡cargad!-dijo Pyre y todos los lobos Ucarams (que era como se llamaban esos lobos blancos gigantes en los que monataban) cargaron Gron tito a un jinete de huargo de su montur con la espada y luego amto al huargo Tronkor vio a un huargo que no tenia jiente y este lo miro a el -¡deja que te arregle esa carita con mi hacha!-le dijo Tronkor y el huargo cargó,Tronkor le iba a atacar con el hacha,pero Pyre le disparo primero y el huargo cayó muerto -¡oye! ¡ese cuenta como mio!-se quejo Tronkor los daljistas tambien atacaron,Furia II ataco con la espada a un huargo y electrocutó al jinete,TJ ataco con hoelfort y con lomer a dos jinetes de huargo. Prekos paro el mordisco de un huargo con el escudo y luego le atraveso con la espada en la mandibula. Umarea y owen volaban lanzando fuefo desde las espdas y desde la boca,las flechas de los trokas se clavaban en sus barrigas y hasta en sus cuellos,pero estos nos snagraban ni les dolia. los trokas ballesteros estaban distrados intentando matar a los dos dragones,Tux y Alonso aparovecharon sus distracciones y les dispararon con las pistolas. Un jienete huargo tiro con la espada a Pyre de su ucaram y se fue,luego volvio apara rematarlo,pero Pyre le disparo en el hojo al haurgo y este murio,el jinete no murio,con la espada preparada saco un escudo negro y afilado por los bordes de la espalda y cargo contra Pyre.Este guardo el arco y desenvaino una cimitarra corta del cinturon,paro la estocada del guerrero y contraataco con un combo que hizo que el troka guerrero dejara caer el escudo,acto seguido Pyre le decapitó,luego vio a un lobo ucaram sin jiente -¡Hasmor!-llamó Pyre y silbo,Hasmor el ucaram tenia en la boca un troka guerrero,lo sacudio y lo tiro al suelo muerto,luego fue donde Pyre y este se monto en el Poseidon volaba observando la batalla y matando algunos trokas con el agua que echaba por la boca Pronto no quuedaban Trokas malavdos y los huargos habian huido,los trokas yartumianos se bajaron para el recuento,niguno habia muerto,del mismo modo ningun daljista murió -estamos todos-aclaró Pyre -estoy en deuda contigo Pyre-agredecio Furia II-¡que tus flechas vuelen siempre certeras! -amigo mio,esta batalla ha termino pero la Guerra de los Tiempos esta lejos de acabar-dijo Pyre -¿la Guerra de lso Tiempos? ¿te refieres a esta nueva guerra?-pregunto TJ -¡no nueva,no nueva!-dijo Umarea-la Guerra de los tiempos empezo para nosotros hace 40 años,con la Batalla de Draconilg,que era y es la primera capital d elos dragones escamados,las tropas d elos escamados y nuestras tropas nos hicieron aganr.Luego vino la batalla de Sobrotin,en la que yo no estuve presenete,bueno,ni siquiera habia nacido,en la que Carthumas y Fireword mandaron a tooodo su ejercito al combate,perdimos,todos lso ejercitos de Magia participaron,y sobrevivieron pocos.Los 30.000 trokas yartumianos,por ejemplo,Gurmaz,el rey de Yartum,el presente Prekos portaesperanzasy mi padre Utahrea,por poner ejemplos,sobbrevivimos muy pocos en fin. -pero para nosotrso es nueva-insistio TJ -no-negó Prekos-la Guerra de la Crisisi,la Guerra contra Farol,contra Noctus II,la batalla de los meteoritos,todas esas guerras forman parte de la Guerra de los Tiempos,aunque ahora se ha intensificado,pues lso trokas que atacaron vuestra dimension aquella vez eran pocos,ahora seran mas,y atacaran la dimension huamana tambien. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando -¡ven Pyre!-avisó Gron y Pyre subio a la colina desde donde habian bajado -¡mira a las Fronteras de Hierro! ¡un ejercito de Fireword se mueve! trokas bajo el emblema azul del ala azul de Gutyan -¿cuantos son? se que los arqueros tenemos fama de ver mas que los guerreros,pero que tengamos punteria no tiene nada que ver,tu ves mas lejos que yo-preguntó Pyre -100.000 piqueros de infanteria avnzada,unos 20.000 espadachines con escudos del ala azul de infanteria basica,10.000 ballesteros y unso pocos 700 jinetes d huargos,eso suma 130.700 trokas y ademas veo 2.000 soldados dragones de la legion del cristal,prepara tu arco porque quiero verlo en los corazones malignos de esos dragones,ademas,tienen las colas bien afiladas-informó Gron -pues no hay tiempo que perder,hay que ir a la ciudadel angrea y avisar al rey Gurmaz-orrdenó Pyre-¡Owen! Owen se volvió,convertido en oviraptor y le dijo -se lo que me vas a decir,quieres que ayude en la defensa de la ciudadela,si,ayudare amigo,y no solo,Furia I,Noctus,Poseidon,T-T y Klio me acompañaran. -¡entnces nos abandonas!-se sorprendio Furia II -tengo que hacerlo,lo bueno es que Carthumas creera que vosotros estareis en la ciudadela y eso os proporcionara una gran ventaja-argumetó Owen -si es por el bien de la mision y de Magia lo acpetare-dijo Furia Los 30.000 se montaron en sus ucarams y tronkor tuvo que montarse en la grupa del ucaram de Pyre,Hasmor.-Tenemos que irnos-apremió Pyre los daljistas se monatron en el dolyak y entonces se escucho de nuevo el negro aullido,los huargos supervivientes los estaban buscando,lomer,en la espalda de TJ se volvio azul otra vez -nos echan de menos-bromeó Umarea,Owen se transformo de nuevo en dragón y los dinosaurios grandes empezaron a correr,el dolyak tambien empezo a correr y los lobos galoparon corrieron al este,salioeron de la selva y se encontraron un claro,y al norte del clato habia una negra fortaleza,redonda y de dos niveles,la puerta estaba cerrada pero cuando estaban cerca de la fortaleza esta se abrió 50 huargos sin jienete les pisaban los talones. -''¡Forc rem Hasmor! ¡For rem!'' (corre Hasmor,corre)-dijo Pyre,esa lengua en la que ya hablaron antes era el gorcom,la lemgua de los lobos. entraron en la fortaleza,estaba llena de raptores,y habia una gran plaza cuando los huargos estuvieron cerca,los arqueros raptores de armadura plateada les dispararon desde la muralla y murieron la puerta se cerro cuando el grupo estuvo dentro -vienvenidos a la Ciudadela Negra de Yartum amigo,mi hogar-dijo Prekos,llevaron el dolyalk a los establos y se bajaron de el los 30.000 llevaron sus ucarams a los establos y se bajaron,envainaron las cimitarras en la espalda pues el peligro habia pasado. Owen fue el ultimo en llegar y llegó desde el cielo -¡es Owen!-dijo un raptor de los establos-si viene es por algo importante -y tanto-afirmó Owen Salieron de los establos y una vez disfrutar de las bellas plazas del primer nivel subieron al segundo,en el estaba el fortin real,y allí viva Gurmaz Mienntras andaban para entrar en el fortin,los guardias raptores,con los escudos redondods y las espadas cortas desenvainadas,pero lo que mas le trajo su atencion es que en el este se veia una oscura selva y despues de la selva un gran aujero negro,y del agujero salian muchas nubes,no era un efecto meteorologico,era la sombra que se acercaba a la ciudad y que avecinaba la guerra.las hhuestes de Fireword atacarian desde el este,pero el infrmaundo mandaba en secreto unis 600 trokas de caballeria como refuerzos,con el emblema de un Ojo Rojo,la misma insignia que la de los cloneraptores. La batalla de la ciudadela Cuando entraron en el fortin los recivio un raptor rojo atigrado,que les recordo a Prekos portaesperanzas,la armadura no era roja sino marron con insignias amarillas,los cuernos horizontales del yelmo eran mucho mas grandes,y una espada larga envinada -Soy Gurmaz II,rey de Yartum,hijo de mi difunto padre Turmaz,de la casa de Carm el grande ¿sois los viajeros que nos han anunciado?-pteguntó el raptor -yo soy Owen,Gurmaz,me conoces-dijo Owen -claro que te conozco amigo,siempre vienes een casos de URGENTE necesidad,eso significa que la guerra esta llegando a nuestras tierras,supongo-dijo Gurmaz -esta sobre vosotros-dijo Pyre,a quien Gurmaz tambien conocia-hemos cabalgado bajo sus alas. -entonces tendreis refugio,y os ireis antes de la batalla-dijo Gurmaz.-sereis muy bien recibidos. -No todos nos iremos-repuso Owen-yo y algunos de mis amigos dinolandeses nos quedaremos. -y los 30.000-dijo Tronkor-no mate muchos huargos en esa escaramuza,quiero vencerle a maese Arcoferoz -entonces tendremos apoyo,aun asi nosotros los yartumianos tambien somos muchos,65.000,nos hemos recuperado desde la Batalla de Sobrotin. -Pues Carthumas no lo sabe-informó Gron-solo manda 130.700 trokas de Fireword al combate,y 2.000 legionarios. -Eso es muchisimo-contradijo arbor -no si tenemos en cuenta que Carthumas tiene 12 millones de trokas a su servicio,apenas le caben en su base y en la de sus aliados-repsuo Owen Gurmaz les sirvio el almuerzo. un excelente protoceratops asado y ensalada para los herviboros,ademas de buena creveza. -¿alguno de vosotros tiene entrenamiento militar?-pregunto Gurmaz para hablar de algo -esgrima-respondieron Furia II,Plima, y TJ -esgrima y arco-respodieron Jhon y Gastonp -magia-respondio Furia I -aplastar-respondieron los dinosaurios grandes -pistolas,esgrima y fusiles-repsondieorn Plaulo,Alonso,Tux y el resto de soldados daljistas -nosotros atacamos anturalmnete-respondieorn los animales -¡yo he sido muy bien entrenado!-presumio Arbor -¿y cual es tu entrenamiento?-preguntó Gurmaz -bailar y preparar fiestas,me entrené a mi mismo y lo hice muy bien,os puedo poner una buena cancion para que baileis,aunque no sea de noche-respondio Arbor -de vegdad ¡de vegdad! vagano,bailag no es un tipo de combate,tu usas veneno,aunque gaga vez lo usas,pogque en lugag de pgeuocupagte pog cosas que impogtan de vegdad ¡piensas en fiestas!-le reprocho el Troodon Frances -gracias amigo frances-agradeció Furia II -estais todos muy amargados-dijo Arbor-estais constantemente pensando en penas,si teneis una pena,olvidadla ¡disfrutad de la vida! ¡que es corta! -eso es cierto-le aprobó Blu el guacmayo spix -varano-dijo Furia II-imaginate que un millon de trokas asesinos te acorralasen mientras bailas ¿que harias? -patearlos mientras bailo,es facil-respondio arbor despreocupado -eso te valdra con huargoraptores incivicos de tres al cuarto-dijo Prekos-pero los trokas no solo anisan sangre,sino que saben organizarse bien,los huargoarptores eran temibles por su numero,pero hasta un numero pequeño de trokas es una amenza,sus armas estan muy bien construidas y estan bastante avanzadas,arcos ballesta,cimitarras inoxidables y largas picas irrompibles. -Arbor mira,nosotros una vez organizamos un concurso de baile-dijo Alonso-pero en esos tiempos no habia guerra y podiamos si queriamos,pero ahora estamos en GUERRA,y no una escaramuza ni una sola batallita contra coelophysis bandidos,sino una guerra contra un enemigo que va siempre un paso por delante,y que cuenta con armas de las que no disponemos,y muy organizado en inteligente -no como Turrin el Blanco-dijo Trinna,y Gurmaz se sobresalto al escuhar ese nombre-hasta en Dinoland oimos hablar de el,aunque como una leyenda,pero da igual,Turrin estaba mal organizado y solo pensaba en grande,no se que lo hizo tan temible -yo si-dijo Gurmaz-los raptores de Yartum,el viejo rey raptor Garm se alió con Turrin y puso sus tropas al servicio del mal,su hijo,Carm,no estaba de acuerdo con su padre y 10.000 raptores de Yartum se unieron a su causa.En la reconquista de Draconilg,en la que participaba Kiurtyom el Sabio,Carm se unio a Kiurtyom para luchar contra su padre,entre los fenix de Hubarten(al este de Asaron) los utharaptores de las picoescalofriantes,los predragones de Draconilg e Hielolargo y neustras tropas,se lorgro matar a Garm y a Turrin y se recpero Draconilg,Carm y Kiurtyom eran grandes amigos,y tambien eran amigos de Garron el rey de los fenix y Knut Osopolar alfa de Picoescalofraintes,los cuatro reinos se hicieron aliados y asi nacio la alianaza de los pueblos libres,nos ayudamos mutuamente en batallas como la que viene pronto. -muy buen historia-dijo TJ-en Dinoland sabemos que KIurtyom montaba un lobo como los de Pyre y Gron,pero negro,y blandiendo mi espada el arranco la cabeza al lider de los dino-lobos y provocó pánico en los ejercitos enemigos,pero la version real de la historia,es decir la que nos has contado es mucho mas realidta,no me creo que los predagones solos lograran derrotar a Garm y Turrin juntos. -Tu espada es la de Kiurtyom,y la mia es la de Carm-dijo Gurmaz-la mayoria de espadas de Yartum son cortas,pero la del rey es larga,la espada de Carm,y que empuño tambien mi padre se llama Horregum,domadora de tyrannosaurus. -es bonita-opinó Trinna-y tiene pinta de haber matado muchos enemigos -¿y que paso en Sobrotin? Umarea nos ha contado que muy pocos sobrevivieron-preguntó Furia II y Gurmaz se sobresalto aun mas que cuando habia oido el nombre de Turrin -es algo de lo que preferiria no hablar-dijo Gurmaz-pero lo haré,el rey Rucamont,dragón escamado de Sobrotin,habia perdido a su hijo a manos de los trokas,y traslado su trono desde la plana ciudad de Sobrojor a Giramon,una ciudad parecia a la fortaleza de Asaron,con tres niveles tambien. Carthumas envio sus tropas a la guerra y creo que quiza fuese la batalla mas sangrienta de toda la guerra,sucedio a las mirallas de Giramon,los dragones escamados contaban con muchos soldados de draconolg y con los ejercitos de Utharea como refuerzos. los 30.000,sus lideres aqui presnetes, fueron a las picosescalofriantes y volvieron con su gigantesco ejercito de utharaptores y lobos uacarams. Los mensajeros pidieron ayuda a los fenix y a nuestro paisLos fenix llegaron primero y fueron de gran ayuda,hasta que llegaron los dragones malvados de la Legion Oscura de Fireword,y los mataron a casi todos,los restantes debian esconderse tras las murallas. Luego,cuando parecia que no habia esperanza llegaron los dragones de Hielolargo y nosotrsos los raptores con grandes Tyrannosaurus. Los dragones de Sobrotin les salieron al encuentro cargando como si fueran caballos gigantes,y los de Asaron corriendo bipedos como unidades de infanteria gigantes. Sin embargo llegaron aun mas refuerzos de el Inframundo y Fireoword,entre ellos un drgaón malvado llamado Gutyan,el rey de la Legion Oscura,segundo al mando de los ejrcitos malignos.Gutyan lucho contra Utharea y lo noqueó,no se sabe como se perdio Holefort pero lleo hasta TJ.Mato a Rucamont y a Turmaz,el antiguo rey de Yartum y mi padre.Los restantes no tuvieron mas remedio que huir a Draconilg por el portal teletransporte.Despues de eso destruyeron el portal para que lso enemigos no entrasen en Draconilg,perdieron un pais,un linaje y muchisimas vidas en esa guerra,entre ellas la vida de mi padre.Y hasta aqui mi largo relato-contó Gurmaz y los daljistas y animales se quedaron sorprendidos,estaban ante un veterano de guerra -es afue la suerte de Sobrotin-añadio Prekos-pero si el destino de Yartum es el mismo ¡haremos de este un final que sea de leyenda! -¡bien dicho!-exclamó Furia I Tras comer y descansar,llegaba el momento de la despedida -¡hasta mas ver Owen de Fireword!-se despidió Furia II-¡y hasta mas ver Noctus la ardilla,T-T el Tssagan,Klio Tarboterrible y Poseidon el gran maestro! ¡tambien adios a Pyre,Gron,Tronkor,Gurmaz y Prekos! -espero que aun nos podamos ver,mientras la luz aun pueda brillar en las espadas-djo Owen tras esta despedida patieron los daljistas,los pequeños y medianos en el dolyak caravana y los grandes caminando al lado La noche cayó pronto sobre la Ciudadela,en las murallas se habian apostado los raptores arqueros,y los 30.000 trokas yartumianos delante de la arqueria para protegerlos en caso de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Las antorchas salian del bosque,los portaestandartes negros con el ala azul,las picas dispuestas,los huargos aullantes,y los dragones malavados volaban en el cielo,eran de color azul,color que no cabia esperar en alguien malvado,pero la cara no tenia cuernos y era esqueletica,rujian y daban animos a sus tropas desde el cielo,uno de ellos chilló,y no era un rujidosino un chillido sordo que hizo que los raoptores menos valientes se llevasen las garras a los oidos -¡no retrocedais!-dijo Owen-¡manteneos firmes y en vuestras posiciones! Y de repente,no del bosque sino de la Selva Oscura aparecieron 600 huargos con sus 600 jinetes,eran diferentes,los yelmos y escudos negros no llevaban la marca de un ala azul,sino un ojo rojo y vertical,el emblema de Carthumas los 30.000 desenvainaron las cimitarras de la espalda,Tronkor preparo el hacha y Pyre sacaba una flecha del carcaj para ponerla en el arco. Gurmaz y Prekos bajaban del segundo nivel con los escudos y espadas desenvainados,la espadda corta de Prekos y Horregum de Gurmaz.Bajaban con 20 guardias y el inmenso numero de 35.000 soldados con las espadas cortas desenvainadas y los escudos listos,sus armaduras eran como la de Prekos,pero no era roja sino gris,y en el yelmo no se vian los cuernos horizontales,caracteristicos de los generales y capitanes,que tambien habia netre el ejercito con la misma armadura que Prekos y el mismo escudo. los otros 20.000 eran los arqueros Los trokas cargaron,pusieron las escalas en las murallas pero se encontraron con un problema ni la caballeria ni la infanteria avanzada(piqueros) podian subir,asi que solo subiria la infanteria basica (espadachines) y los ballesteros los trokas guardaron los escudos y envainaron las espadas para subir las escalas -¡descarga!-ordenó Prekos las flechas silbaron dandole a un batallon entero de espadachines,sin embargo,los trokas que se habian subido a las escalas ya estaban arriba y los trokas yartyumianos y los deinonychus espadachines se enfrentaban a ellos scando los escudos y desenvainando las espadas Los trokas yartuminaos tambien tenian cimitarras pero aun asi no tenian escudos e iban en desventaja Tronkor clavó su hacha en el primer troka qe se encontró,despues la sacó y le dio sin querer a oro troka. -¡eh Pyre! ¡ya llevo dos!-presumio las flechas de Pyre volaban velozmente del arco al enemigo y no le costo matar en unos segundos a -¡yo llevo 10!-presumió -muy listo,pero la noche es larga,no ha terminado-dijo Tronkor Gron daba estocadas con mandobles poderosos,giro con su cimitarra y mato a tres trokas subeiron los ballesteros y con sus flechas mataron a varios soldados T-T usaba sus dos cuchillos con puñaladas poderosas,Noctus mato a un troka capitan con sus cuchillos elctricos y Furia lanzaba truenos Poseidon Utahrea fueorn mas redicales,sobrevolaban las filas enemigas y las mataban con luz(Clamdring)fuego(Owen)y agua(Poseidon) Los dragones azules se lanzaron contra Owen y Poseidon,Poseidon morido a uno en el corazon y exste cayó muerto Owen apuntaba a los azules con la luz de su espada y los azules se petrificaban y caian a suelo par hacerse pedazos. Las flechas se clavaban en la barriga de los dos dragones,pero la unica manera de matar un dragón es dandole al corazon y ninguno acertaba,los trokas son buenos cuerpo a cuerpo,pero a excepcion de Pyre y de Tronkor (por las hachas lanzables) les falta la punteria. Un azul golpeo con las garras a Owen en el corazón y Poseidon mato a su atacante,curo a Owen al punto que Owen no iba a morir,pero tenian que volver a la fortaleza En las murallas resistian el ataque,la infanteria basica. Llegarpn los ballesteros,uno diapro a Gurmaz y este paro el ataque como Horregum,luego slató y clavó su espada en el corazon de su atacante,Prekos paro una flecha con el escudo y clavo decapito al ballestero. La batalla se desarrollaba bien en las murallas,pero de repnte los trokas del valle trajeron un ariete y se pusieron a golpear la puerta -¡eh! ¡la puerta!-avisó Gron los arqueros de las murallas dispararon a los trokas del ariete,pero venian mas a sustituir a los muertos al final la puerta cedio Utharea habia vuelto y con su fuego rompio las escalas impidiendo que subiesen mas trokas a las murallas y los espadachines acabaron facilmente con los restantes -¡al porton!-ordenó Gurmaz,Pyre guado us arco y desenvaino la cimitarra corta y los arqueros raptores guardaron los arcos y desenvainaron las espadas y sacaron los escudos. Ahora la infanteria avanzada,que era la verdadera fuerza de los ejercitos de Carthumas podian entrar,con las picas de falange al frente y la caballeria de huargos con las espdas desenvainadas Klio no habia podido subir a las murallas y ahora el podia atacar,aplastó a varios trokas piqueros Los soldados bajaron.los soldados de Yartum mas inexpertos se emplaron en las picas,pero los mas adultos apartaron las picas con la espda (o con las garras,en el caso de Furia) y mataban a sus portadores,ademas paraban los mordiscos de los huargos con el escudo y luego los atravesaban con las espadas,los huargos caian y aplastaban a sus jientes -¡apuntalad la puerta! ¡¡traed el madero!-Ordenó Gurmaz los trokas yartumianos y los raptores expulsaron a los trokas Crathumianos de la fortaleza,dando tiempo para apuntalad la puerta,como habia ordenado Gurmaz Sin embargo los trokas trajeron una balista,y de un solo disparo la puerta de Yartum cedio. -¡al segundo nivel! ¡replegaos!-ordeno Gurmaz y todos los solados fueron al segundo nivel y allí cerraron las puertas Los arqueros envaianron las espdas y guardaron los escudos y sacaron los arcos,fueron a las murallas del segundo nivel y desde allí siguieron disparando Los trokas ballesteros disparaban a los raptores arqueros Los cañones y balistas de los trokas acbaron por abrir las dos puerta. -¡Es el fin de Yartum!-dijo Gurmaz desesperado -Yratum no caera mientars la defendamos-repuso furia -cabalgad ahora,y esterminadlos para siempre-añadió T-T los jientes de queztazcoatlus aparecieron liderados por Utharea y poseidon, con sus largos picos mataban a los azules,entre la magia de los dragones,los racos de los jientes queztazcoatlus y los picos de los grandes pterosaurus pronto no quedo ningun dragón azul. los trokas yartumianos montaron todos en sus lobos ucarams y se preparon para cabalgar. Gurmaz se monto en su tyranosaurus real y cojio su arco real,los raptores arqueros tambien prepraron su tyrannosurus de guerra uno agarrabba las riendas,y los demas disparaban desde una torre en el lomo del animal. Furia se monto en Klio,con una mano agarraba las riendas y con la otra iba a lanzar treunos -¡adelante yartumianos!-dijo,los denonychus espadachines se lanzaron a la carga blandiendo sus espadas.Su modo de ataque asusto a los trokas,que echaron a correr asustados Los trokas jientes de Ucarmans cargaron y aplstaron a los enemigos. Los jinetes de Tyrannosaurus,sin embargo,superaron con creces su fuerza,a pesar de ser enormes eran muy rapidos y aplastaban a los trokas,ya estuviesen montados en huargos o no. Pronto se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la puerta de la ciudadela,y alli los trokas salieron y escaparon,se iban a enfrentar a la ira de Carthumas Tronkor estaba apoyado en la muralla limpiando el hacha -50 maese Tronkor-le informo Pyre montado en su ucaram -¡anda!-se alegró Tronkor-por fin te supere,yo me he cargado a 62. Sin embargo la batlla no habia termnado,los trokas se metieron en la Selva Oscura en direccion al inframundo -¡perseguidlos!-ordenó Gurmaz -sitiad el inframundo-añadió Owen,y en voz baja le dijo a Pyre-debeis ir a ayudar a los daljistas,presiento que necesitaran vuestra ayuda. Y Pyre ordeno a los 30.000 que partieran al norte. Y asi los ejercitos dle bien expulsaron a los trokas y siguieron a los restantes. Las Fronteras de Hiero y las Dos Capitales -Estamos en las Fronteras de Hierro-dijo Umarea,el grupo atravesaba un gran ancho camino gris rodeado de gigantes montañas negras como el hierro-y la cordillera que se alza sobre nosotros se conoce como Las Montañas negras,el pico mas alto conocido se encuentra mucho mas al este,casi rozando el pais de Sobrotin,y es el Hurcam,antaño fue un volcan. -manteneos alerta-avisó el jinete de dolyak-antaño las Fronteras de hierro fue la principal via de comunicacion entre las tierras del sur y el norte,pero ahora es el paso que utilizan los trokas para ir a la guerra lejos del Inframundo sin pasar por tierras protegidas por el bien,ademas esta llena de trokas rastreadores arqueros. -si no hay ningun otro modo de entrar en Picoescalofriantes,aparte de Sobrotin ¿como descubrieron estas tierras?-preguntó Alosno -Fue Kiurtyom el Sabio quien lo hizo-aclaró Umarea-o mas bien los espiritus.Kiurtyom era solo un joven cuando los espiritus se lo llevaron a las picoescalofriantes,el no sbia donde estaba pues le habian dicho que tras la derrota iban a dirigirse a hielolargo,pero habia aun mas nieve que en Hielolargo,lo descubrieron una pareja de Uthraptores,que habian vivido alli desde siempre,lo adoptaron y se lo llevaron a Utharancho,le enseñaron a manejar el arco,y cuando ya era casia dulto conocio a un deinonico de Yartum,era Carm,que habia huido de su padre y habia reunido un ejercito de rebeldes,Kiurtyom poseia a Holefort pues los espiritus se la habian dado,y sin encendrela partico la esgrima con Carm hasta manejarla muy bien,los dos futuros reyes hicieron amigos. Un dia Kiurtyom fue invitado a La Caza Anual,un evento que realizan los uthraptores cada año y consiste o bien en haber quien caza la pieza mas explendiaa,o bien colaborar todos juntos para matar a un enemigo muy poderoso,y solo se elegian los mejores,Kiurtyom fue elegido junto a mcuhos utharaptores para matar a nada mas y nada menos ¡que un frocamusaurus! de espinas de escarcha y la vela cortada y el gran hocico puntiagudo como una espada.Como sabeis a un frocamusaurus solo lo atan o bien los espiritus o bien un arma poderosa,y Kiurtyom tenia la Flecha Blanca que disparo contra el corazón de la bestia tras una larga batalla y muchas felchas perdidas,el frocamusarus cayó al suelo. Despues de este evento,Kiurtyom fue visitado por los espiritus,quienes le dijeron que debia reclamar su pais y ser aquello para lo que habia nacido,Kiurtyon pidio ayuda a los uthraptores y a Carm,que tambien era heredero a un trono,y fueron a hielolargo a traves de este camino,una vez en hielolargo reunieron el ejercito de predragones y el resto ya lo sabeis-asi termino Unamre au largo relato -A ese Kiurtyom lo mencionais por todos lados-se quejo Arbor-que si Kiurtyom mato a nosequien y recinsquist dracochual,bla bla bla. -porque sin Kiurtyom nada de lo que hoy existe existiria-repuso Umarea-Kiurtyom forjo la alianza entre los cuatro pueblos libres,predragones,uthraptores,raptores y fenix,hoy dia la alianza eso si es mucho mayor,pues los predragones han evolucioando a los tres tipos de dragones libres,la legion del Hielo,del Fuego y la legion de la Garra.Ademas de que mi padre tambien hizo la alianza con los hasta ahora desconocidos moas negros,que fueron muy importantes en la Batalla por Asaron contra los huargos. -¿ya nos va a contar otra historia?-se quejo Artico-me harto de escuchar historias -No os contare la batalla por Asaron,pues es mucho mas compleja que las otras,y hay que conocer a fondo la hsitoria de las legiones para comprenderla,solo os dire que esta indirectamnete relacionada con la Legion del Cristal,aunque esta no participo en la batalla-dijo Umarea-pero yo y mis amigos os han contado muchas historias sobre este planeta ¡contadme algunas sobre La Tierra Saurias! (no sobre la Tierra,por la forma de hablar de Artbor ya se que me voy a encontrar,fiestas y mas fiestas ¬¬) -yo puedo contar la batalla den los deoinonicos-se oferció TJ-en el año 28 AMD del computo de mi tierra estalló una guerra que simepre recordaremos nosotros, la Guerra entre Deinonicos y Tenontosaurios. El Gobernador Bert, de los Tenontosaurios, quiso reclamar el Reino de Cornart,un antiguo reino deinonico, junto con su asistente, Gamerin. Cuando Bert quiso entrar solo a las montañas, dentro fue asesinado por arqueros deinonicos y su cadáver arrojado fuera, a los pies de Gamerin, con el emblema de Gorg pintado en la cara. Gorg era un matón deinonico, similar a Tlurrg,un malvado Tyrannosuarus horiible. Gamerin comunicó el incidente a los tenontosaurios, y decidieron declararle la guerra a los deinonicos. La guerra finalizó con la cruenta Batalla del Cañón de Oklar, donde hubieron bajas gravísimas tanto entre deinonicos como tenontosaurios. Intentando detener toda la locura, Barg el Arquero,un antiguo guardian de la paz, disparó una flecha blanca,siilar a la que dices que tenia Kiurtyom, al cielo, que se convirtió en un resplandor que estuvo a punto de cegar a los soldados de ambos bandos. Al final, en medio de todo el brillo, Darin, señor de la Cordillera de Oklar, traicionó y decapitó a Gorg con un movimiento de su hacha, ya que según él, Gorg fue el tonto que permitió toda la guerra. Los soldados no pudieron hacer nada más y la batalla se suspendió. Gamerin y Darin firmaron un Tratado de Paz en Oklar que puso fin al conflicto. -Me recuerda mucho a la batalla de la Reconquista de Draconiog-dijo Umara-Gamerin seria Kiurtyom,Gorg seria o bien Turrin o bien Garm y Darin seria Carm. -algo asi-dijo Boin,un deinonico daljista que iba con el grupo-yo soy el hijo de Darin Acamparon en una colina del camino cercana a la cordillera,y Furia II tenia la sensacion de que lo estaban observando,pero se durmio con el resto. Evidentemente,habia dos dragones malvados en una montaña -informale a El,que tenemos a esos aliens en el punto de mira-dijo Uno,mas grande que el otro y con la cola muy maltrecha,a diferencia dle otro,mas joven y la cola afilada como una espada (que era el rasgo mas carcteristico de los dragones de la Legion del Cristal,aparte de su cara esqueletica,la cola de espada) Cuando se hizo de dia todos miraron asombrados algo que los dejo muy molestos,huelals de varano en direcciones aleatorias y extrañas y de otros animales alrededor de la hoguera del campamento -¡Arbor!-gritó enfandado el jinete de dolyak -¿si?-preguntó Arbor -¡¿que es todo esto?!-le echo en cara el jiente -tecnicamnte,se llama fiesta,mientras dormiais hemos hecho Artico el aguila imperial,Chucha la paloma,Jumbo el elefante,Blu el guacamyo Spix,Simba el leon y Junior y yo una gran fiesta,pusimos mi radio portatil y disfrutamos de la vida como debe ser-se explico Arbor -¿a que precio?-se dijo a si mismo Furia II,le molestaban las feistas de musica,las odiaba,por culpa de ese maldito varano,pero su preocupacion habia aumentado -¡varano gran insensato!-le gritó Furia II a Arbor-en una fortaleza estaba bien,pero ¡mira! estamos ne tierras salvajes. y Furia mientras le regañaba a Arbor y este ultimo se encojia,TJ miraba alrededor preocupado,parecia como si las montañas cobrasen vida,era un extraña sensacion,les obserrvaban. Sus sospechas se confrimaron cuando Compy compsognathus empezo a gorgojeaqr preocupado y sacaba su minispistola. Una flecha dio a Umarea creca del corazon auqnue por suerte no en el corazon -¡exploradores!-avisó el jiente,los exploradores,o rastreadores eran trokas que no participaban en la guerra y sin contar a Pyre eran los unicos que tenian arcos. -¡corred!-pordeno Umarea mientras se sacaba la felcha con una mano y desenavinaba su sable con la otra,luego echó a volar,los daljistas se metieron rapdamnet en la caravana dolyak y los dinosaurios grandes corrieron las flechas se clavaban en los dinosuario sgrande sy en el dolyak,peo estos seguian corriedno,corrian sein mirar atras al final lograron salir del camino y les invadio un frio terribles,los ratreadores ya no les perseguian,iban con capuchas y ropa de rastreadores preparada para las fornteras de Hiero,necestaban sus armaduras termicas para ir a las Picoescalofriantes -¿como los utharptores de aqui soportan esto?-se quejo Yarc tiritando -porque ellos levan aqui milenios y han evolucinado para soportar estas temperaturas-le recordó Umarea-y tu llevas un minuto. -es cierto-dijo Alonso muy comodo,sus plumas eran mas espesas que las de sus comapñeros y soportaba mejor el frio. -Debemos ir a Dragofor,y a partir de ahi,ireis solos-dijo el jienete de dolyak -¿por que?-le preguntó Furia II -por dos cosas #Estos lugares estan llenos de animales salvajes,t se comerian a mi dolyak #porque mi contrarto con Utharea me dijo que fuera nada mas que hasta Dragofor. os echare de menos. Caminaron unos kilometros y la nieve les caia encima,aun asi tenian buena visibilidad y podian ya ver una fortaleza de hielo con una gran estatua de dragón esculpida de hielo Cuando llegaron las puertas de hielo estaban abiertas La ciudad solo tenia un nive.Furia vio que no habia muchos ciudadanos,muy pocos,a diferencia de en Hielolargo,que habia muchos. Es mas,se dio cuenta de que Dragofor no era una ciudad en realidad,era un puesto de Guerra,y un lugar dond elos viajeros podian descansar. los recibio un dragón de yelmo azulado -soy Cortan I,alfa de Dragofor-dijo el -¿Alfa?-se extraño Umarea que nunca habia ido a Picoescalofrintaes-ese es el titulo que se le da a los lideres uthraptores,las legiones de dragones tienen reyes. -si-confirmo Cortan-y el rey de mio legion vive en Hielolargo y se llama Ucurm II,Dragofor no es una cudad como las de Hieloargo,es el cuartel de la Legion del Hielo,aqui entrenamos a los soldados,algunos se quedan y la mayoria se dirgen hacia Hieloargo,a traves de un viaje peligroso,por encima de las montañas. -¿y no se os ha ocugido un pogtal?-preguntó el troodon Frances-pog las leyendas Sobgotin tenia con dgaconil,y nos lo comfirmo Gugmaz,ademas que Asagon tiene pogtales a las otgas dimensiones -es una buena idea-aprobó Cortan-nos pdremos a ello justo cuando la guerra acabe,asi las dos capitales de la Legion del Hielo estaran conectados. Tras descansar en Dragfor y despedirse del jienete del dolyak,un dragón se ofecio a llevarlos a Utharancho volando Volaban encima de el,hasta los dinosaurios grandes,pues el dragón soportaba gran peso -en Uthrancho tiene el dagopuerto-explicó Umarea que iba volando-un lugar parecido a los aeropuertos y helipuertos de la Tierra para que los dragones de Hielo aterizen con mensajes,aunque en este caso el mensaje somos nosotros. Desde ariba se veia el paisaje,nevado totalmente. -¡mirad mirad!-dijo Umarea-los jinetes de lobos van a la caza señalaba a una figuras blancas casi invisibles a aquella vista que iban corriendo por la nieve Estaban cerca de utharancho y la vieron desd el aire Dos picos curvados con estatuas de los cuatro espiritus,y sin murallas,casas mediavales y un hotel mediaval,muy diferente a los de la Tierra o Dinoland,para alojarse los viajeros habia un dragopeurto negro con la marca de un dragón blanco,el dragón aterrizo -adios viajeros-dijo despidiendose del grupo-ya habeis visto las Dos Capitales de las Picoescalofriantes,que vuestro viaje acabe con la muerte del Dragón Oscuro. y se fue hacai su ciudad. Dos guadias uthraptores montados en lobos ucaram,como los de pyre y Gron,aparecieron y con los arcos preparados recibieron a los daljistas -¡¿quienes sois vosotros?! sois dinosaurios pero no pareceis de Yartum ni de aqui ¡y en estos tiempos de guerra no podemos permitiros pasar.-le amenazo uno con el arco tenso y a flecha lista. -yo soy Umarea-respondio Umarea taerrizando pues estaba en el cielo-soy el hijo de Utahrea a quien por supesto conoces. -¡ah!-exclamó el guardia y aflojo la tension de la rco y volvio a poner la flecha en el carcaj-ese nombre es bien recbido aqui. -Estos son viajeros de los otros mundos creados por mi padre,estan aqui para conseuir la bendicion de los espiritus y guiarlos en gran batalla-siguio Umarea -si es asi tambien seran bien recibidos-aclaró el guadia-soy Storm el arquero,general de Picoescalofriantes y segundo al mando de los ejercitos de Hunt Osonegro,el alfa de Picoescalofriantes,del linaje de Knut Osoblanco. Storm los gui por la nevada ciudad,no habia asfalto,a diferencia de en las demas fortalezas a las que los daljistas habian ido. Hunt osonegro recibio muy bien a los dalsjitas -¡en nombre del Oso! ¡estos no son trokas! Storm ¿por que no les dejaste pasar? te dije que no les dejases pasar a los trokas,huargos ni dejases aterrizar a los legionarios del Cristal ¡pero son dinosaurios! y ademas un legionario de Fuego ¡seran invitados de honor!-dijo el amable Hunt Osonegro,el uthraptor alfa La cena (pues era casi de noche) era explendida,habia mucha mas variedad de comidas que en las otras fortalezas. Habia muchas frutas y varias hierbas para los herviboros,para los carnivors habia Pollo Asado,estofado de pato y ademas un Hinoceronte a la barbacoa,una especie de animal hervibor de tres metros de alto,con una gran cuerno en su nariz,de color gris. Tras la cena se alojaron en el hotel ya meciioando antes y se durmieron,todos incluido Arbor,le habian indicado que no dijese nada de fiestas de baile. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron cosas bastante sencillas y se prepararon para despedirse d elso uthraptores -muchas gracias Hunt Osonegro ¡que tus flechas abatna las mejores presas! de todas las fortalezas que hemos vistado ha sido en esta donde hemos estado mejor,sin duda alguna-agradecio TJ -garcias a ti,portador de la espada ardiente,peus has dado esperanzas a mis soldados-dijo Hunt y le hizo una reverencia a los daljsitas. Salieorn de uthrancho y entonces Umarea se llevó la garra a la cabeza -¿que pasa Umarea?-preguntó Alonso -¡que no conozco estas tierras! el este de Uthrancho no lo conzco yo ¡ay! debi haberselo dicho a mi padre cuando me dio esta tarea-explico el y como por arte de magia,un dragón de fuego,de 6 metros de alto y 15 de largo najo del cielo -¡padre! ¡nos has seguido!-dijo Umarea -yo saba que tu no sabias guiarlos por etas zonas,y mi plan era venir ahora mismo-dijo Utharea -me algero de contar contigo Utahrea-dijo TJ-porque eres muy sabio y buen guerrero -y a partir de ahora estareis conmmigo hasta el fin de la mision-dijo Utharea. Sin embargo Furia II advirtió preocupacion en la voz de Utharea,como si supiese algo malo que ellos no supiesen. Estaban ya lejos de Uthrancho y las sospechas de Furia hacia que Utharea los habia seguido por otra razon,relacionada con algun peligro s eintensificaron cuando un aullido vino de lejos,el negro aullido del huargo,y Lomer en la espalda de TJ se volvio azul. os huargos corrian saliendo de un bosque cercano a uthrancho,el coto de caza Turmaf No tenian jientes -¡posicion defensiva!-ordenó Tux a los daljistas los daljistas usaron sus escudos como muralla y en la otra mano sostenian las pistolas TJ desenavino a Holefort y la encendio,con la otra mano desenfundo la pistola. Furia II al mismo tiempo desenvaino a Forcamzon. -¡ha llegado la hora de las espadas!-exclamó Utharea desenvainando a Carthgurcar -¡forcmazon por los pueblos libres!-exclamo Furia II y con la espada lista salto sobre un huargo mientras corria y lo mato -¡Holefort por los daljistas!-dijo TJ y con un giro de holefort mato a dos huargos que se le acercaban -¡Filscarthgucar por Magia!-dijo Utharea y apunto con su espada a un huargo que estaba lejos,de la espada salio un fuego que salio lanzado hacia el huargo,las espadas de draghones de fuego eran lanzallamas primitivos. Gastonp disparo dos flechas y dieron a dos huargos -¡a por ellos!-dijouna voz ronca y felina,era un troka rastreador con su arco el troka empezo a disparar flechas,dieron a muchos soldados daljsitas utharea le escupio fuego al rastreador por la boca y despues mato a un huargo con el sable Kirk desenvaino uno de sus cuchillos y lo lanzo a un huargo,el cuchillo se qudo clavado en la cabeza,luego siguio matando con el sable. La btalla acabo muy rapido,eran muy pocos huargos -¿estamos todos?-preguntó Utharea-por su puesto aparte de esos soldados que mató el troka. -si,todos-dijo Furia II limpiando a Forcamzon,luego al devolvio a la vaina,y de repente vio alrmado que TJ no estaba -¿donde esta Tj?-añadió y todos se preocuparon De repnte Fuira II vio la pistola de TJ en la nieve y holefort-TJ cayó aqui-dijo Un error fatal Iban caminando tods apenados por la desaparicion y posible muerte de TJ. Tras andar 30 kilometros el terreno se volvio menos frio,aunque igualmente helado,las Montañas negras se empezaron a ver al fondo habia 4 montañas,muy distanciadas unas de otras,y estaban cerca d euna de ellas,subieron sus escaleras espirale shasta llegar a un dorado templo con una estatua de cuervo encima. -Aqui vive cuervo,o al menos su chamanes-dijo Utharea.entraron y todo estaba lleno de cuervos los recibio un utharaptor con una capucha en forma de cabeza d ecuervo y abrigo que simulaba plumas -soy un chaman del cuervo y si no me equivoco sois los viajeros que me han sido aunciados.el chaman -asi es-afirmó Furia II -no podeis matar al Dragón Oscuro,lo sabeis,es un enemigo al que no alcanzan los poderes,y para matarlo se necesitan a los espiritus,sin embargo,hasta ahora nadie ha pedido a los espiritus tal favor,pues nosotros estabamos guerreando por nuestras vidas y hogares,no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo,pues el poder de Carthumas avanza y debemos luchar,pero aun asi ustedes sois viajeros de otros planteas,lo hareis perfectamnete-dijo el utharaptor -¿que necesitamos para tener la vendicion del cuervo?-preguntó Tux -depende de lo que el os pida,antes de que vinieseis he contacatado con el espiritu y dice que unos dracos de hielo siervos de Carthumas han robado los huevos del cuervo sagrado-informó el chaman-debeis recuperarlos,en el lao helado al este de aqui -y...¿como son esos dracos?-preguntó arbor -como tu-dijo el chaman -¡sin bromas!-pidio Arbor -te lo estoy diciendo,son como tu,tienen tu mismo aspecto pero las patas mucho mas largas y pueden galopar,los antiguos predragones los usaban para cabalgar,pero estos son blancos,pues son dracos d ehielo-dijo el chaman Los dlajistas partieron rumbo hacia el lago helado vieron un lago helado,estaba lleno de dracos de hielo,se parecian a arbor,pero no solo eran varanos blancos gigantes de patas largas,sijno que tenian una gran cressta de espinas a lo largo del lomo. -ahora hay que encontrar a los nuestros y matarlos-dijo Umarea -esta hecho-dijo arbor,vio a unos dracos protegiendo unos huevos,metio la mano en el bolsillo del troodon frances y encontro una granada echo a correr al lago y tiró la granadalos dracos que custodiaban los huevos murieron -¡bien hecho Arbor!-le felicito Artico y le choco la garra pero Utahrea estaba rojo de Ira -¡varano idiota!-le reprochó-¡acabas de cometer un crimen contra la naturaleza! -¿que?-preguntó arbor-he matado a los malos -si tuviesescmas cerebro y hibieses mirado a tu alrededor hubieses visto que ¡todos los dracos de este lago custodian huevos!-gritó Utharea-es su comportamineto natural,esos huevos no son del cuervo sagrado ¡son huevos de draco! ¡acabas de matar a madres inocentes! Furia II estaba muy molesto,no habia nada peor que matar a una madre de hijos,y ma suan madres,esos huevos eran huerfanos -nos lo llevagemos-propuso el troodon frances-los chamanes del cuegvo los cuidagan y los educagan -Troodon Frances siemper con buenas ideas-alabó Furia II -Ggacias-agradeció el Troodon Frances -eso debemos hacer,yo llevare los huevos-dijo Umarea,con el calor de la piel de Umarea los huevos se mantenian calientes. Losllevaron sanos y salvos al snatuario del cuervo -no son los huevos del cuervo sagrado-dijo Umarea-porqu el idiota de Arbor mató a madres inocentes creyendose que eran los propietarios de los huevos -cuidaremos de ellos-dijo el chaman luego volvieron a la busqueda de los autenticos huevos de cuervo El lago helado estaba lleno de dracos custpdiando huevos pero -hay que ser idiota para confundir un huevo de draco,grande como es,con uno de cuervo,bastante pequeño.-dijo Utharea Evidentemente,entre muchos dracos cuidando de sus crias o incubadno huevos,habia una mnada de dracos con unos huevos bastnate desprotegidos,eso podia no significar nada,pero es que esos dracos tenian los ojos rojos. -son esos-afirmó Utharea desenvainando a Filscarthgucar Furia desenvaino a forcamzon y el resto saco sus respectivas armas Los dracos vieron como los daljsitas iban hacia ellos corriendo y pensaron "nos han descuberto" Arbor se subio a un arbol crecano al lago y creo una cervatana,luego afilo unos palos y los uso para "matar" a unos cuantos de esos dracos,a Furia II le molestaba,no les hacia daño a los dracos,pero arbor tenia muy mala punteria y le daba a Furia Furia decapito a dos con la espada Umare auso su sable para herir a unos cuantos y su padre Utahrea los remató Alonso ametralló a cuatro dracos malvados Paulo usaa su pistola blaster,igual que tux. Los dracos atacaron como unidades de guerra a los soldados daljsitas,y estos usaron sus grandes escudos en posicion defensiva con los saber sobresaliendo,era la posicion defensiva. Mr kea disparaba desde el cielo con la pistola y Gisela aplatsaba y mordia a los dracos,Arbor seguia subido al arbor sin lograr hacer nada con la crevatana aunque el creyese que si. Un draco le escupio hielo a Umarea y este escupuio fuego derritiendo el hielo Tux atraveso a uno con el saber y diapro a otro con la pistola Utahrea cojio prestada la espada de su hijo y con las dos espadas atraveso a dos dracos,despues le devolvio la espada a su hijo Umarea. Furia lanzo truenos mediante forcamzona dos dracos que se electrocutaron Zarpus araño la cara a uno de os dracos,y Alosno lo remato con la metralleta. -¡no quedan mas malvados!-informó Umarea los dracos de hielo reales estaban muy agradecidos,pero no podian expresarlo. Umarea cojió los huevos y se preparó para devolverselos al espiritu del cuervo -hoy hemos ayudado a dos seres,a un espiritu y a una colonia de dracos de hielo-dijo Boin-es sin duda un exito. El chaman se mostró agardecido por la entrega de lso huevos e invoco mediante un ritual al espiritu del Cuervo -Cuervo esta muy agradecido,os ayudara en todo lo posible para que ese demonio que se hace llamar Carthumas sea aniquilado El espiritu del Cuervo era un gran cuervo de cuatro metros de envergadura y de colo normal,no era trasnaprente,como los pintaban en las leyendas -¡crei que los espitus eran trasnparentes!-se sorprndio Tux -asi era,despues de que Turrin el Blanco saliese herido,nos maldijo diciendo que seriamos invisible y no podriamos estar con los mortales pues no nos verian,esa fue nuetsra maldicion. Despues de que Kiurtyom matase a Turrin,la maldicion acabo,nos hicimos visbles-dijo Cuervo -¡eso no lo sabia!-dijo Furia II Partieron hacia el espiritu de la Pantera de las nieves. dos cazas salvajes Llegaron unos kilometros mas al este -¡que fgio hace pog Seleus!-se quejo el Troodon Frances-pgefiego infinitas veces mi Fgancia natal,al lado del meditegganeo -¿mediterraneo?-se soprorendio Paulo -¡que le voy a a haceg si yo!-empezo a cantar el troodon frances-¡naci en el meditegganaeo! -¡esa es buena!-rió Furia -no me gusta esa cancion-dijo Arbor-preferiria... -no nos la cantes-pdidió Alonso-concociendonte sera una ruina. y arbor enfadado caragó la cervatana -¡cuidadito que tengo una ceravatana!-amenzó arbor -y yo tengo una metralleta-repusó Alonso ante lo cual Furia no pudo contener la risa. -en eso tecnicamente gana Alonso-dijo el troodon Frances -bueno vale-acepto Arbor Un movimiento brusco sorprendio a Arbor mientras hablaba,dos formas luchaban la una contra lo otra,una mas pequeña mordia el cuello de la otra,que era mas grand ey tenia dos cuernos espirales. Arbor cargó la crevtana y se preparo para soplar. Furia II le quito al cerevatana -te pido por favor que dejes este cacharro inutil,o te deguello-dijo Furia,la mano que le quedaba libre estaba cerca de la empuñadura de la espada. -vale-mintó arbor,pero en cuanto furia se distrajo arbor se lanzó encima suya y le arrebató la cerbatana se subio a un arbol cercano y empezo a una velocidad suborenatural a crear mas y de todos los tamaños -¡para vosotros!-dijo,le dio una a Buck,una comadreja del zoo,a Silver,a Rudy,y a chucha y Artico -¡gracias arbor!-dijo Rudyq ue le guiño el ojo contento Fue enconteces cuando Utharea llego donde estaba el grupo,pues iba el ultimo hablando con su hijo,pero cuando llego,paso de un padre atento al furioso dragón que era -¡Arbor!-le gritó-¡sabes perfectamnete que esa maldita cervatana no sirve para nada! A lo cual arbor cargo su cervatana y la disparo contra utharea,el pincho ni siquiera llego a clvarse,sino que rebotó en el corazon de Utharea (el unico sitio donde se puede matar a un dragón) sin causarle daño alguno. -tu y tus complices quedais expulsados de esta mision-dijo Utharea Arbor le enseño la lengua y junto con sus amigos se fue Mr kea(amigo ya d elos dinosaurios y animal suficientemente sabio como para saber que no servia de nada esa maldiita cervatana y que arbor esra estupido,como muchos otros animales) señalo a las dos figuras -no son una amenaza,uno es un ibice,pero los cuernos espirales hacia atras y el otro es sin duda alguna un irbis,o leopardo de las nieves. -esa era otra de las cosas que detestó de arbor-dijo Umarea-quere disparar a ese depredador sin ni siquiera saber que es. Se acercaron y el irbis tenia ya abatido al ibice.,era un animal hermoso,color grisaceo con manchas de leopardo,y un pelaje mucho mas espeso,la cola mucho mas peluda,sus ojos de mirada noble eran sin duda la fuente de un animal espiritual,un animal ucaram dirian los sabios. el irbis se alejçó al ver al grupó,no le sgriñó ni tuvo intencion de atacarles,pero se calmó cuando Utharea le hablo. -¡salve el Espiritu de la Pantera! ¡representacion del sigilo y la agilidad! que nunca se le corte el pelaje. la pan tera se relajó y maulló -¿sabias que los irbis no rujen?-preguntó Mr kea-es un dato curioso de la especie,pero los hace aun mas adorables. El irbis hizo unos gestos con la pata izquierda y maulló a Utahrea,luego se fue -quiere que la sigamos-dijo Utharea-me lo ha dicho en la lengua de los irbis. Lo siguieron y llegaron a otra montaña espiral,la subieron,como la del cuervo,y arriba,como en la del cuervo,habia un santuraio,pero la estatua era un irbis rujiendo,algo tolamnete imosible pero bueno,ym las paredes superiores a la puerta mostraban una gran cabeza dibujada de irbis. El chaman los estaba esperando -tu eres Utharea,rey de Asaron-dijo-y se quienes son los demas,la noticia esta sobre toda magia,se que veins en busca de una mision que cumplir para que Pantera pueda serviros en batalla,pero no os voy a pedir algo tan simple como Cuervo. -empieza-pidio Tux -mi mision es una caza y la presa no es precisamente pequeña,se que conoceis a los forcamusaurus-dijo el chaman -y tanto-suspiró Tux-como que mi saber se rompió al yo intentar derretirlos. -la mision es matar a uno de ellos,y no uno normal,sino su rey,el que da nombre a la epsecie,Frocamus el terrorfico-dijo el chaman -¡por fin!-excalmó Umarea y todos le miraron,el se encojo de hombros -¿que quereis? es que pienso que ya ha llegado su hora pues ha hecho mucho daño a Magia,y no solo a Picoescalofriantes,sino a Magia en si-se excusó Umarea y su padre le entendio -lo malo-dijo Utharea-es que a los frocamusarus solo se los mata con una espada de poder o la bendiocion de un espiritu,yo tengo ambas,pero me temo que la epsada no va a valer,Frocamus es aun mas dificil que uno normal,solo lo mata la bendicion de los espiritus y..... y de repnte un aullido,no es comun ver lobos en el santuario de la pantera. Y de repente entró un jinete de lobo Ucaram,pensron que podia ser un mensajero,pero cuando lo vieorn mejor era... -¡TJ!-se sorprendio Furia -aqui estoy,vuelvo a vosotros en la hora de la tempestad-dijo TJ -esto es tuyo-dijo Utharea dandole la pistola y Holefoprt,Lomer y el arco lso seguia teniendo TJ,estaba igual de feliz que los demas por ver a TJ con vida -¡ah gracias!-agradeció TJ cojiendo sus armas -¿kirh kikiikiiiu?-dijo Compy (¿y quien es tu nueva mascota?) -¡no te ofendas Compy!-le dijo TJ-el me salvo la vida,os lo contare,uno de los hyragos molestos me tiro,al pareceer la nieve donde cai era muy profunda y me enterrey desmallé.Recupere la conciencia cuando escuche unos ruidos arriba,y me di cuenta de que no podia respirar,estaba enterrado y muy apretado y apenas podia abrir los ojos o meoverme,cuando de de repente la capa de nieve que me cubria se destapo y habia un precioso lobo blanco Ucaram,me habó en gorcom pero no le entendi. Despues me monte en el y le dije que debiamos alcanzaros,y admeas le llame Kiurt,la primera silaba de Kiurtyom. Todos estaban muy alegres y aun mas animados en terminar la mision -Kiurt significa alegre-dijo Utharea-acariciando al ucaram,no le quemaba,pues a pera de estar hecho de fuwgo,un dragón de fuego elegia que quemar y que no,y solo se quema a los enemigos-y la verdad es que este canido es muy alegre. -¿que haremos para matar a Frocamus?-dijo Furia-solo lo pueden matar los espiritus y los que tienen sus poderes -eso tiene arreglo-dijo el chaman y realizo un ritual y convirtio a todos los presentes menos el ucaram en mitad pantera mitad lo que son,menos a Utharea,a Cuervo y a las monturas. Asi partio la comunidad,con un aspecto mas felino que de costumbre,hacia el peligro,hacia la batalla y hacia la gloria. -estoy harto de esta dimension-se quejo Arbor-¡quiero que recuperen el sentido comun! de loq ue no se daba cuenta Arbor es que el que no tenia sentido comun era el,usando crevatanas como si fueran armas muy mortiferas,el y sus amigos -¿que es eso?-dijo Rudy estaban cerca de un bosque y de un barranco,sintieron que los arboles se movian,eran hielosaurus,de aspecto spinosaurido pero helados,y detras de los,con 15 kmetros de alto y 30 de largo,se movia Frocamus,el terror de las Picoescalofriantes,padre de todos los frocamusaurus. -¡eh!-dijo arbor-tengo una idea,llevaremos a ese dino al barranco y morira ¡que facil sera! -¡siempre he sabido que eras ungran tipo!-dijo Silver Rudy se puso delante de los hielosaurus -¡traedemne al tarado d eveustro jefe!-les insulto,Frocamus rio para sus adentros,sabia el plan de aquella basurilla,y tenia un plan mejor:hacer que su plan funcionase y caerse a ese barranco,sabia que no le iba a pasar nada. Asi que se lanzo contra el grupo pero estos lo esquivaron y el se cayó,el plan de Frocamus habia dado resultado,cayó de pie en el fin del barranco y el grupo penso que lo habian conseguido -¡por matar a ese bicho seguro que nos devuelven a la mision!-dijo Buck estaban tan concentrados en sua bailes de vistoria que nadie se dio cuentta de que los hielosaurus se reian sin cesar,creian haber matado lo que no se puede matar,un frocamusaurus. En uno de sus bailes Rudy tropezó y cayó,pero Silver le extendió la cola para que Rudy se agarrase. Fue en ese momento cuando llego la comindad,liderados por Furia,Utharea y TJ,con su ultimo mote de "el jinete blanco". Dessenvaino a Holefort y montado en kiurt rompia las patas de hielo de los hielosaurus,Furia electrocutó a dos con forcamzon,montado en Pet. Tux disparaba a los ojos de los hielosaurus,los ejercitos de hielo no se esperaban tal ejercito y menos uno con la bendicion de la Panetera. Tambien los irbis sagrados formando una manada (algo imposble de ver en felinos normales) habian acudido y con sus garras arañaban las patas de los hielosaurus haciendolos caer sobre los arboles para desrozarse Furia se bajo de pet y con sus poderes de pantera cojio a rudy por el hocico,haciendo que se soltara de silver y con una fuerza sobrenatural lo subio,luego se volvio a montar en Pet Alonso ametalló a dos hielosaurus. Kirk con su sable les cortaba las patas haciendo que cayesen y se destruesen. -son muy debiles-dijo Utharea quemandolos-hasta una crevatana de arbor podria con ellos....bueno ahi me he pasado,las cervatanas no sirven para nada. Arbor gimio al escuchar ese insulto indirecto pero cayó y huyó de la batalla. Prontó no quedaron hielosaurus -¿y ahora?-preguntó TJ-dudo que alguno de estos fuese Frocamus y de un salto frocamus salio del barranco saltando los 100 metros de barranco. -¡vata!-se sorprendio Alonso dejando caer la metralleta de su mano-necesitaremos unas garras mas grandes -eso es de Tiburon-dijo arbor Utharea le indico a Arbor que cayase. Frocmaus no tenia meido pero al ver a todos los dinosauriios mitad pantera se estremecio,conoció lo que era el temor. Furia le lanzo un aatauqe aditancia con poderes d epantera y una garra trasparente que salio misteriosamente dle punó de Furia golpeo a Frocamus en el ojo dejandolo tuerto. -¡ahora todos!-dijo Furia,todos lanazaron el mismo ataque que Furia y el gigantesco Frocamus explotó -Frocamus,uno de los mayores enmeigos de los uthraptores,ha sido derrotado,me complace anunciarlo-dijo Utharea -ahora volveremos al santuario a comuncar la victoria-dijo Cuervo. -no hace falta amigo-dijo una voz felina-ya lo sbaen. Habia un Irbis donde antes estaba Frocamus era mas grande que una normal -si no me equivoco tu eres...-dijo TJ -si,soy el espiritu de la Pantera-informo Pantera-matando a Frocamus me habeis hecho un gran favor y como habeis hecho con Cuervo,me habeis ayudado ¡ahora es mi turno! luchare por vosotros,contra el Dragón Oscuro. Pantera les devolvio a todos su forma original Utharea dejo volver a los miembros explulsados -habeis sido unos insensatos enfrentandoos a un enemigo al que no os alcanzaban los poderes,pero habeis tenido una gran fuerza de voluntad,lo que me compace ¡estais dentro! pero recuerda Arbor ¡te estoy vigilando! Pusieron rumbo al espiritu del lobo,Kiurt estaba muy contento,al fin y al cabo era un lobo ucaram. tras una hora llegaron a la sigiente montaña espiral,el santuario del lobo los lobos se levntaron cuando vieron a los daljistas y jadearon,movieron sus colas alegres,y los saludaron con juegos alegres,eran los normales,claro Dentro del santuario estaba la verdadera fuerza de los canidos,los blancos ucarams,los lobos sagrados,usados por todos los arqueros de las picoescalofriantes como monturas,eran enormes,y auqnue no tan nerviosos como los lobos normales,eran mucho mas tranquilos,pero igual de sumisos y cariñosos. -hola viajeros,se quiene spis,y veo que vais con dos espiritus mas,quereis la bendicion del lobo-dijo el chaman -exacto-dijo Tux -pues el lobo representa la amistad y la cooperacion,si quereis su bendicon es facil,debeis aprender a formar una unidad,y no hablo de una unidad de guerra,sino una de caza,debeis ir a cazar,como si no me equivoco ya habeis hecho pue sno hace mucho se oyo el rujido doloroso de Frocamus-dijo el chaman -cazar con la manda sera un placer-dijo Furia haciendo una reverencia el chaman trasnformo a todos los daljistas en lobos,lobos blancos,aunque de tamaño normal,todos del mismo tamaño,Kiurt simplemnete era el mismo pero encojido de tamaño,se sintio algo incomodo -en un cuarto de hora al galope llegareis a una manda de bueyes-dijo un ucaram,ahora todos eran lobos y enetendian sus palabras en gorcom -lo se-dijo Kiurt-pero estoy molesto con este "cambio de tamaño" -pues tendras que soportarlo amigo-dijo TJ -si te quejas de tu cambio no se como deben sentirse los dinosa grandes,pues yo me siento bien-dijo Utharea,tambien habia sido convertido en lobo,un lobo de fueo,al igual que su hijo,hasta las monturas eran lobos. La manada de lobos,no blancos,sino grises,bajo rapidamnete la cuesta,la hora de cazar,los daljistas,ahora lobos de color blanco corrieron tambien por la cuesta. Las dos manadas corrieron y corrieron,durante un cuarto de hora no vieron nada hasta ver una manda de bueyes almizcleros en el horizonte,parecian dolyaks,pero no eran de la misma familia,los bueyes almizcleros tenian mas parentesco con los carneros. -parece una manda bien defendida-dijo TKJ -y Tanto-afirmó Mr Kea dando un paso adelante-los bueyes almizcleros forman un circulo defensivo defendiendo a sus crias y muestras su grandes cuernos hacia delante La manada ideo un plan,lo daljsitas irian por un flanco espantando los bueyes,si es que podian espantarse,y la manada iria por otro acorralando a los mas debiles. Asi hicieron,y los bueyes se desbandaron,el plan era mucho mas peligroso de lo que parecia,pues la manada de lobos btenia que evitar ser pisoteada por las pezuñas de las bestias o corneada por sus grandes cuernos. Acorralaron a uno bastante debil,pero aun asi grande y listo para atacar,empujo debilmente a Furia,pero este no se inmuto mucho,solo retrocedio un paso. TJ le iba amorder por la parte trasera,pero con una rapidez asombrosa el buey almizclero se dio la vuelta, Mr kea se lanzo entonces al cuello pero el buey se lo quitó de encima Kiurt mordio el costado y rapidamente se aparto. Arbor se lanzo imprudentemnte y el buey le lanzo,cayó donde estaba furia y le aplastó -¡arbor para de hacer lo contrario a lo que se debe!-le regañó Furia Lograron al final abatir al ejemplar y llevarlo al santuario -¡buff! entre mataglo y llevaglo ¡que cansado!-dijo el Troodon Frances El espiritu del Lobo se ofrecio a ir con elos de buen grado -solo queda una-dijo satisfactoriamente Uthara-Oso y se fueron del santuario del lobo. Llama y escarcha Anochecia en las nordicas picoescalofriantes -¡argh!-se quejo Alonso echandose al suelo-un dia muy largo,sin cominda,ni agua,y nisiquiera un reposo. -acamparemos aqui-dijo Utharea-yo hare guardia Minetras los demas dormian,Utharea estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos ¿que pasaria si sus sospechas eran ciertas?sentia que un poderoso mal los obsrevaba desde las Fronteras de Hierro -sera Hidroment-penso,pero por mas que lo pensaba mas imposible le parecia. -¿que es eso del este?-dijo TJ,que no lograba dormirse. Utharea miro hacia el estehabia una ultima montaña en espiral,el santuario del lobo,pero mas alla habia un bosque y se apreciaba ligeramente una ciudad en ruinas -es Giramon-respondio Utharea-las ruinas de Giramon,pues en el bosque que ves al este la nieve termina y se da paso a un cilma mas templado,el pais de Sobrotin,antiguamnete habitado por los grifos rex. -¡entonces esa ciudad es donde ocurrio la gran batalla de Sobrotin!-dijo TJ sorprendido -si,y desde aqui llegaron los 30.000 y las tropas de Picoescalofriantes,con Hunt Osonegro a la cabeza del ejercito,y los grandes ucaram corriendo hacia la batalla saltando las picas de los trokas y matandolos-dijo Utharea -espero que no nos toque alguna batalla similar-dijo TJ -¡claro que no!-dijo Utharea-los espiritus mataran a Carthumas y nosotros haremos una barrera defensiva que los defendera de los trokas. Al final tanto Tj como Utharea se quedaron dormidos. cuando despertaron buscaron alguna señal de que arbor hubiese hecho alguna fiesta,pero por suerte no,todo estaba normal. La comunidad se desperto y puso rumbo a la ultima montaña en espiral. Llegaron a la montaña y cuando la subieron los osos le cerraron el paso al santuario -no os puedo permitir pasar viajeros-dijo uno en la lengua comun -nosotros venimso tambien-dijeron los demas espiritus -ah ¡amigos! si os dejo pasar pues-dijo el oso el chaman les recibio -si quereis la bendicion del oso,que se que la quereis,debeis hacerle un gran favor ¿veis ese diente de ahi?-dijo el chman,señalo un enorme diente de metros de alto,que al grupo mas uq eun diente le aprecio una columna de hielo, -si l vemos-dijo Furia -pertenece a Hidroment,un malvado dragon de hielo de 60 metros de alto y 120 de largo-dijo el chaman-debeis matarlo -uf....-suspiro Umarea-va a ser dificil,pero no sera tan dificil como el mismo carthumas ¿verdad? -claro que no-dijo Utharea-sera difcil pero comparado con Carthumas sera pan comido. el chaman invoco al espiritu del oso. El chaman les dio a los daljsitas capas bakncas con una hoja blanca para sujetarlas. -que estas capas os sirvan de algo,son como las de nuestros gerreros de Picoescalofriantes-dijo Un cuervo llego entonces volando,traia noticias "hola mis queridos dalsjitas hemos expulsado a las fuerzas del mal de la Ciudadela,y ahora hemos sitiado el inframundo,sin embargo,mas hordas han salido de este,no podemos contenerlas,solo a una spocas,van montados en huargos y es un ejercito gigantescop,se dirigen a todos los rincones de Magia,y una vez lleguen a Asaron llegaran a La Tierra Sauria y a la Tierra.Cuando podais,ojala nos ayudeis Owen" -¡oh no!-dijo Furia-¿que hacemos? -¡volvamos!-exclamo Kassi-Furia I es como un padre para mi -pego si vencemos a Hdgoment y conseguimos la bendicion de Oso,podgemos matag a Cagthumas y todo esto habga tegminado-dijo el Troodon Frances -tiene razon-dijo Mr kea,al final decidieron continuar. Pusieron rumbo hacia el lugar donde supuestamente encontarrian a hidroment,una gran cueva de 70 metros de alto,al norte. Cuanddo llegaron estaba protegida por dracos TJ cabalgando en Kiurt desenviano a Holefort y cargo contra los dracos la batalla habia empezado,los grandes dracos de hielo malvados tambien cargaron. Oso le golpeo a uno con la garra. Troodon frances lanzo una granda y muchos dracos explotaron. Umarea los golpeo con la espada por el sur llegaban mas dracos -¡son demasiados!-dijo Utharea,los dlajistas hcieron un circulo defensivo Y entonces una flecha casi alcanzo a arbor,pero dio con buenisima punteria en una draco de hielo -¡es una flecha troka!-dijo Utahrea-preparaos -no es uno normal-dijo un troka que habia aparecido desde el este,al voz no era la tipica voz oscura d eun troka,era Pyre -¡Pyre! ¡estas vivo!-dijo Furia Pyre guardo el arco y desenvaino su espada se monto en Hasmor su lobo y detras de el aparecio toda su tropa,cargaron contra los dracos. Por el extremo oeste aparecieron los jinetes de Utharancho,liderados por Hunt Osonegro y Storm,cabalgaban en sus lobos hacia la batalla y las flechas volaban desde sus arcos -¡nosotros podremos con ellsp!-dijo Tronkor lanzandose de un salto hacia la batalla y clavando su hacha en un draco,decapitandolo-¡entrad y lcuhar contra Hidroment,a llama y escarcha. Entraron pues los daljistas en la cueva y tras muchos tuneles la cueva se cerraba -¡anda!! exclamó Furia,pero un ojo se abrio en el trozo de hielo que bloqueaba y era Hidroment,el gigantesco y peligrosos Hidroment con una garra mato a un soldado daljista y con la otra agarro a arbor y se lo trago,auque luego lo escupio. -necesitaremos un arma mas grande-dijo Tux asombrado con la grandeza del animal Troodon frances le lanzo una granada pero apenas se inmuto,Utharea le dio con la espada uemandole la pata,pero Hidroment se quito el fuego con la garra como si nada. Con la pata fue a aplastar a Alonso pero este esquivo Sin embargo dio a TJ y este dejo caer a Holefort,desenavino a Lomer Furia le lanzó treunoa hidroment y este retricedio un poco,luego volvio a av nzar aplsatndo a mchos doldados daljistas y casi matando a Paulo Todos los daljistas retrocedieron,Hidroment escupió hielo a Oso y este s eocngelo -¡ioh no!-dijo Utharea!-¡no puede morir otro espiritu -pero son cuatro-dijo Furia-y todos vivos auqnue uno congelado -si bien es cierto que os he contado la verdad.no os la he contado toda-dijo Utharea,escupio fuego al oso congelado y este se descongelo,ataco con la garra al malvado dragón y este se caó de espaldas,sin embargo se levanto asi fue como furia le dio una gran estocada en la garra y el dragón cayó de nuevo. TJ se lanzó encima con Lomer preparada y se la clavó en el corazón Hidroment murio pero la caverna se derrumbaba. Salieron corriendo de allí antes de que la puerta se derrumbara. Los dracos habian muerto y los uthraptores se habian bajado de los lobos para recojer las flechas suadas y los trokas limpiaban sus espadas -aqui hemos acabado-dijo Hunt-que gran favor nos habeis hecho matando a Hidroment,era el general de Carthumas en el norte,se podria decir que el asedio de Carthumas sobre Picoesclaofriantes ha acabado. -Los espiritus estan encantados con veusyro trabajo-dijo Storm -¿que fue lo que nos contaste de que "nos habias contado la vredda pero no toda"?-le pregunto Furia a Utharea -no solo vivian los espiritus de hielo,sino que habia 9:lechuza(silencio),aguila(lealtad),halcon(velocidad),cuervo(astucia), leopardo(sigilo),lobo(amistad),oso(poder),draco(dentadura) y dragon(magia) ambos formaron tres colonias: la colonia:lechuza-aguila-halcon la colonia:cuervo-leopardo-lobo-oso la colonia:dragon-draco no obstante,Carthumas envio a los huargos y a los Trokas a derroatar al halcon,espiritu de la velocidad,el halcon no se dejo matar facilmente,fue defendido por sus amigos aguila y lechuza,los trokas no obstante lograron abrirse paso y dejar a aguila y a lechuza malheridos,y lograron su proposito,el fuego de carthumas consumio al halcon,ya que los trocas habian guaradado el fuego de carthumas en un cañon,un cañon que se disparo hacia el espiritu del halcon,hay gente que piensa que el halcon sobrevivio,pero que murio mas tarde a causa de sus heridas. Aguila y lechuza sobrevivieron,peor no tardaron en correr el mismo destino que su compañero a manos de Frocamus. dragon y draco fueron elminiandos cunado el malvado dragon Carthumas,salio la primera (y unica) vez de su cueva en el inframundo y tra suna dura batalla,el dragon murio,y sin el dragon,draco estaba perdido,asi que sufrio el detsino de su comapñero. entonces solo quedaron 4 espiritus,cuervo,leopardo,lobo y oso,los demas,fueron extermiandos por el mal-dijo utharea -vaya-dijo Furia -fue Dragón el que ayudo a los predragones y llevo a Kiurtyom aqui-añadio Utharea -ahora debemos ir al inframundo y acabar con el mal que Carthumas ha empezado-dijo Pyre-se sus puntos debiles,odia a los epsiritus y verlos le sacara de quicio y hara que cometa errores,ademas queria a Holefort,la espada de Tj,(que por suerte TJ ha rescatado de la cueva antes de que esta se desplomara jeje)pero no la queria para el,el no puede manejarla,sino que la queria para su segundo al mando,sin embargo ahora no la quiere,pues su poder ha crecido totalmente y ha comprendido que no le sirve para nada. -¡eh chicos!-dijo un utharaptor mensajero -¿si?-pregunto Furia II -traido muy malas nuevas,los ejerictos del mal han roto el sitio de Yartum,se han desbrodado por todas Magia,exceppto por Picoescalofraintes,pues cree que Hidroment sigue vivo y ha mandado sus tropas,por suerte no,han alcanzado Asaron pero en vez de asediarla han atravesado los dos portales en gran numero,han invadido la Tierra Sauria y la Tierra,por suerte los ejercitos de Yratum aun perssiten,pero pierden tropas a pasos agigantados-informó -¡no, maldita sea!-dijo Furia-¡si conquistan esta dimension estaremos atrapados! necesitamos un ejercito -los 30.000 ayudaremos-dijo Pyre y el y el retso de su tropa se llevaron las armas al pecho. -gran favor nos habeis hecho a nosotros matando a dos grandes rivales,Frocamus e Hidroment-dijo Hunt-lucharemos en Yartum,en honor a esa deuda. Aparecio de repnte un dragón de color azul,muy benevolo de ojos azules,de mirada noble y la cola destrozada,aunque nadie se fijo en eso. Los daljistas ni se inmutaron,los 30.000,los uthraptores,los ucaram,y Utharea y Umarea se pusieron en alerta,y los aniamles,especiialmente arbor se quedaron impresionados. -no he podido evitar oir es emaldito nombre de Carthumas-dijo el dragón con voz dulce-pues bien,soy Colamocha,el ultimo de los dragones azules puros,nosotros protegimos esta dimension,aunque nadie nos reconoce,Carthumas exingui al resto de mi raza y los trasnformo en demonios,yo soy el ultimo,y estoy planenando mi venganza. lanzo un rayo con la garra a unos arboles,esoq ueria decir,un "ahora" pues unos trokas aparecieron con sus espada slistas,Pyre saco sua rco y con una felcha en llamas los mato a todos. -mientes-dijo Utharea-los azules si bien fuisteis una vez aliados poderosos de las tres legiones libres,ahora sois la legion Oscura,se vuesras tacticas,y no eres tu sino yo el que ahora espera la vengaza contra vuestro pueblo ¡ahora mismo mataria a todos y cada uno de los malditos de tu raza si me diesen la oportunidad!-dijo Utharea y umarea le apoyó desenvainando la espada -llevadme con vosotros,se que fue lo que paso en Fieword pero no tuve nada que ver-siguio el dragon con voz dulce-a mi no me transformaron,y yo valgo mas que cualquier ejercito Utgarea sonrio y le dijo-¿sabes que se perfectamnete tu plan "colamocha"? tu voz lo delata,intentas hechizar a mis compañeros Pyre le disparo una flecha cercana al corazon a Colamocha y este retrocedio un poco -ustedes ademas nunca fuisteis los guardianess de esta dimension. Y entonces unas aves bajaron del cielo,eran rapcaes gigantes,pero de cola mucho mas larga,con colores tropicales,verde srojos y azules -las aguilas fenix son los guardianes,defenderan estas tierras con sus vidas-dijo utharea las aves fenix bajaron del cielo -han sido llamados para llevarnos poer encima de las Montañas negras,a Yartum,aunque se que muchos de vosotros preferis ir a Asaron,a vuestras dimensiones,para guerrerar alli. Kirk,Yarc,Coec,Sttegy, Terrence y otros mas fueron llevados por los feniz a Asaron los demas iban hacia Yartum -bien,llega la hora del destino-dijo Utharea-ahora cumpleris la mision para la que fuistes reclamados,para destrozar a un poder indestructible,para conseguir lo que no se puede conseguir,para matar lo inmortal.Una batalla que no es posible ganar,pero que de ella dependera la paz de las dimensiones.Una batalla al filo del destino. -¿donde esta arbor?-preguntó Artico de repente,y Utharea se temio lo peor. Evidentemente se habia quedado con el dragón,se creia su historia -no miento-dijo el,arbor se distrajo un momento y entonces Colamocha hizo un gesto a las montañas,el gesto para llevar a cabo el plan. Un dragon oscuro de cara esqueletic ay cuerpo tambien esqueletico,de color azul,le lanzó fuego azul acolamocha pero este esquivo -¡eres el ultimo de los dragones azules!-fingio el dragón y se fue a "avisar am Carthumas,yendo en realidad,a esconderse tras las montañas" el plan de Colamocha surtia efecto -estoy perdido-mintó Colamcoha-mi especie fue desruida por Carthumas,Arbor,y ahora el me busca. Arbor se creyó todo lo que dijo el drgaón,al pie de la letra,y montado en Colamcoha partio a Yartum,penso que montado en el dragón matando enemigos se ganaria una reputacion alta de sus compañeros,pero estaba en las alas de la oscuridad La batalla al filo del destino -¿quienes son los azules?-preguntó Furia II Iban volando en los fenix hasta Yartum,algunos para ayudar en el combate contra las hordas del mal,entre ellos los villanos pues ha corrido la voz de que los villanos estan en Yartum luchando.Y otros para decidir el destino de este universo. -son los dragones malvados de la legion del Cristal,en Fireword,llamada ahora la Legion Oscura-dijo Utahrea-antes de trasladarnos a Asaron,viviamos alli,conviviendo pacificamnete con ellos,hasta que un caudillo de la legion,el ladiro sea Gutyan Colaespada hechizo al resto de la especie con un mineral muy poderoso que entregó el mismo Carthumas,en ninguno de nosotros tuvo efecto,pero afecto a los azules,y desde este momento sirven al Dragón Oscuro,su cara no es dulce como la habeis visto,es esqueletica y sin cuernos,muy escualidacasi sin carne,pero vivos. -¿aparecieron pues justo al mismmo tiempo que Carthumas?-dijo TJ -oh no,mucho antes,a mediados de la Segunda Edad de Magia,estamos ahora en la tercera edad,y los espiritus sbaran cuando acabar esta edad,pues la llamamos la Edad Oscura-respondio Utharea -decias algo de que antes viviais con los azules ¿por qué os fuisteis?-dijo Alonso -Porque nos asediaron,Gutyan llevo a sus tropas a nuestra fortaleza,Fueostil y nos expulso de Fireword,yo solo era un crio cuando esto sucedio,menor que Umarea.Una vez paso el tiempo debido y alncanze ya la madurez,me crie entre moas negros de los bosques de Asaron y me enseñaron casi todo lo que se,lo otro lo aprendi con el tiempo y de Owen,mi maestro,con tal preparacion luche contra los huargos en la Batalla de Asaron y los expulse del pais,despues de ese acontecimiento funde Hormag en Asaron y la Legion dle fuego volvio a tener hoagr.Mi hermano adoptivo Foklet y yo eramos campeones contra los azules,hasta que Carthumas corrompió a Foklet,y ahora vive en vuestro planeta,Tierra Sauria,y casi mató a Owen -Por eso nos dijiste que la Batalla de Asaron era un suceso mucho mas complejo que las demas batallas que nos contaste-comprendió Tux-porque hay que conocer la mismisima historia de las legiones. -exacto-afirmo Utharea -¿y que pasara con arbor?-se preocupo Zarpus -hay un pogcentage de 99,99% de posibildades de que Agbog muega,y un 0,1% de que acabe pasandose al mal-dijo Troodon Frances -calculas bien-dijo Umarea -aunque tambien hay un 0,09 %de posibildaes de que vuelva con nosotgos-añadio Troodon Frances -¿y cuantas posibildades hay de que se vaya a su maldito zoo y nos deje en paz?-dijo Furia -ojala Furia,pero conociendo su insensatez,yo le dagia un 0,00% de que no va a volveg a su zoo-dijo el Troodon Frances -y no podria-dijo Utahrea-ahora su dimension esta infestada de enemigos. -veo la Selva Oscura-dijo Tux-hemos salido de las Fronetras de Hierro. -¡mirad chicos!-excalmó Mr kea-el extremo oeste de la Selva Oscura esta en llamas -eso es porque la guerra ha llegado-dijo Umarea y aumento la velocidad Los fenix bajaron y dejaron a los 30.000,liderados por Gron y Tronkor,en el suelo,con los lobos Cargaron a gran velocidad aplastando muchos trokas que no les prestaban atencion Los utharaptores bajaron y Storm y Hunt lideraron a los arqueros en sus monturas,disparaban flechas a los trokas,mientras los lobos atacaban a corto alcance -los demas lobos,Pyre y varios fenix iran a ayudarnos en nuestra mision-dijoUtahrea,mientras volaba escupio fuego a una unidad de trokas. un grito sordo se oyó desde el este -¡azul!-grito Gurmaz desde el suelo. Utharea desenvaino a Filscarthucar y con ella desgarro el corazón del dragón azul que le atacó por detras -uno menos-dijo Utharea-y faltan centenas de millones. Un enorme ejercito de dragones azules llego desde el este,traian consigo un enorme ejercito de trokas Utharea se atemorizo -¡no puedo ir con vosotros!-dijo Utharea-debo matar a esos demonios. -vete-dijo una voz femenina desde lejos-nosotros los detsruiremos era Itharea la hermana de Utahrea y traia consigo al inmenso ejercito de Asaron,las espadas desnevainadas y las alas de fuego en el aire,la armadura puedta. Uno de los soldados rujio y un rujido del sur fue la respuesta los dragones escamados,la legion de la garra de Draconilg tambien iba a combatir,tambien iban a combatir la legion del Hielo,tanto desde el norte como desde el este. Los azules siguieron maneteniendose terrorificos y decididos a matar. Entonces un rayo le dio en la cara a varios y aparecio un dragon azul,con un aspecto noble y benevolo y una cosa verde encima suya. Los animales del zoo se quedaron asombraddos(excepto Mr kea y los demas sensatos) y los dinosauruios y Utharea se sorprendieron para mal. -¡soyy arbor!-dijo la cos averde-y con Colamozha hwremos de este un mundo mas divertido,esta de acuerdo conmigo en todo. pero la reaccion de los raptores de Yartum fue panico -¡es un azul!-girtaban todos los raptores-¡no les esta matando de verdad! ¡esta engañando a ese bichito verde! Los dragones matuveiron las distancias,Itharea fue la unica que actuó,se lanzo contra el dragon,tirando a Arbor,se dispuso a dar muerte a colamocha con su sable -¡no!-gritó Arbor-es mi amigo. y entonces Itahrea abrio los ojos como platos y dejo caer el sable,aunque para depsues cojerlo su reaccion se debia a la cola de aquel azul -¡En nombre de Dragón! ¡es Colaota!-gritó Arbor se relajo,tomando esa señal como algo positivo,aunque habia oido mocha en vez de rota. Los lobos djaron de gruñir a lops huargops y miraron a Colamocha,los fenix dejaron de tirar unidades de trokas para mirar a Colamocha,y los dragones dejaron de luchar,como no,para mirar a Colamocha. -¡Tu!-dijo un general de Asaron-¡fuiste tu! Gutyan Colarota,antiguamente Gutyan Colaespada,traidor,asesono de Turperón II,rey de los azules,y lider actual de su raza,destructor de Fueostil,asesino de Rucamont VI,rey de Sobrotin,segundo al mando de Crathumas,y alguna otra mala palabra me habre saltado, Entonces a Utahrea le inadio el temor,pero sobretodo la furia y la ira,el asesino de sus padres,destructor de su hogar,lider de los azules y el que lidero el asalto a Sobrotin. -¿que pasa Utharea?-perguntó Trinna,aunque tambien tenia miedo -que no se llama "Colamocha",fue un mote infantil que se puso para engañaros,es Gutyan,hijo de Corman,ya os he hablado de el,el muy taridor-dijo Utahrea -¡eso es mentira!-dijo Colamocha con voz dulce-odio a ese tipo tanto como vosotros. -uy si,si fueses de verdad un traidor a tu amo ¿porque electrocutabas las cabezas a tus compañeros?-dijo Itharea -eso esta claro,para matralos-dijo Arbor-mi amigo no ha matado ha nadie bueno. -no uses la palabra bueno,sino aliado,y el no es un aliado,belicamente hablando es un criminal de guerra que debe responder por sus actos-dijo Itharea con el sable preprado-y auqnue tu no lo sepas,varano de pacotilla,solo un golpe en el corazon mata a un dragón,Utharea te lo ha dicho,pero aun asi tu no quieres escuchar ¡si tienes la mente dormida despierta! a Colamocha los ojos le cabieron,de mirada noble a mirada maligna empujo a Itahrea epro esta le deio una estocada en la garra,no una estocada mortal,como ya dijo Itharea,pero si aturdio a Colamocha. La Comunidad continiuo -hay un ENORME agujero-dijo TJ -¡ti,kik kiku! (si,da miedo)-dijo Compy -¡agarraros bien!-dijo Utharea. Umarea,Utahrea y los fenix calleron en picado al agujero El agujero no era tan oscuro como parecia,y estaba iluminado con antorchas de debil llamas azules en las paredes -¿que es esto?-preguntó Furia -esto es el inframundo-dijo Utahrea. Colarota,a quien ya habian pillado,decidicio un nuevo plan para que Arbor se siguiese creyendo que era un santo. Se le pusieron los ojos rojos y tiro a a arbor al infarmundo,se le volvieron a poner azules y bajo para intentar rescatarlo -¡ya te tengo arbolito!-dijo Artico,que lo cojio,Colarota aparecio,su plan habia fracasado,y entonces Utharea le mordio fuertemente el cuello hasta tirarlo al suelo,con ira jamas vista en un dragón de raza noble,aquel azul era la causa de todos sus males,la muerte de su pariente lejano Rucamont VI,sus padres,destruccion de su higar y muchisimas cosas mas. Kiurt,Hasmor y los demas lobos se lanzaron motivados por una presa excepto uno que no tenia hambre,Jorc el lobo,en el camino Furia ya habia hecho de el su mascota -¿quien es un buen chico?-le dijo Furia acariciando el lomo del majestusos aniaml meintras los otros lobos intentaban morderle el corzaon-Gutyan el horrible por supuetso que no. Jorc se tumbo jadeando y bostezando. Colarota se quito a los lobos de encima y se lanzo contra Utharea,le iba a morder el corazon pero Utahrea paro el mordisco con su garra. Arbor entro en su estado maligno y se lanzo contra Furia,pero Jorc se levanto y le dio un gran mordisco en el cuello para noquearlo -¡hay fanstasmas!-dijo Tripy-y no bromeo Utharea estaba en las ultimas,estaba inconsciente,y todos se sintiron furiosos,quisieorn lanzarse contra ese dragon,e iban a hacerlo pero -¡no lo hagais!-dijo Arbor-es como yo,tiene su estado maligno y su estado benigno. -pog fin usas tecnicismos,llegagas lejos-dijo Troodon Frances de broma. -Colamocha-dijo Arbor.te estan controlando,se que no ers tu,debes sacar tu lado bueno Colarota dejo a Uthare en el suelo,luego se lanzo a Arbor pero con los ojos azules,su estado benigno,fingio ir a abarazarlo Arbor se quedo inmovil. Y cuando Colarpta extendio sus garras para supuestamente abrazarlo,una pequeña froma alada empujo a arbor y disaro con la psitola en la pata a Colarota cerca del corazon,era Mr Kea Todos habian olvidado lo que dijo Tripy de los fanstasmas y de repente una hoja mortal y espextral se acerco a Furia -¡eh!-dijo una voz espectral detras suya-estos no son trokas Furia se volvio y alli estaba Gurmaz,en forma espectral -¡Gurmaz!-excalmó Furia-¿estas muerto? -Gurmaz es mi hijo-dijo el raptor-yo soy Turmaz,el padre de Gurmaz.,y si bien es cierto que nos parecemos. De repente una forma espectral llego hasta donde estaba Colarota,aunque nadie la vio. Colarota habia vuelto al incosciente Utharea se volvio hacia Utahrea y cuando se volvio al grupo su cabeza ya no tenia cuernos y era mucho mas delgado,pero su mayor trasnformacion era la forma esqueletica. a Arbor casi le deban ganas d ellorar,pues creia haber encontrado a un amigo,y estaba realmente delante de Gutyan Colarota,hijo de Corman Colafilada,lider de la Legion Oscura. -te he engañado Arbor,nunca fui benevolo,podia engañarte cambiando el color de mis ojos,y pensaba que iba a ser dificil ¡pero por Carthumas que facil fuiste de engañar! Habia unos girones de niebla alrededor de Colarota y de repnete cobraron form ay habia un dragón del ksimo tamaño que Utahrea,espectral,pero mucho mas explendido,era escamado en parte,pero el lomo le ardia -¡yo soy Dragón!-dijo -no te interpongas entre un azul y su presa-le amenazó Colarota,refiriendose con "presa" a Utharea-ninguna espada normal ni ser viviente puede matarme. Gutyan se lanzo contra Dragón pero este lo esquivo y acto seguido con sus garras araño el corazón de Gutyan,pero este no murio debido a su armadura Utharea despertó entonces sin que Colarota se diese cuenta,y le asesto una estocada con Filscarthgucar por detras,clavandose en el corazón Colarota chillo de dolor y en su corazon habia empezado a brotar una luz,estaba muriendo,y su cuerpo se deshacia -esa no ha sido una espada corrinete-le dijo Dragón a Colarota -te hice lo mismo que hiciste con mi apdre,una estocada por detras con tu cola,y lo mataste,y ahora te devuelvo el favor-le dijo Utahrea a Colarota,luego miro el sable,Colarota aun rujia de dolor sin morir-la llaman Filscarthgucar,la mata-diablos,y hoy ha hecho honor a su nombre A Colarota le invadio una luz,y por un momento Arbor penso que habian matado a su personalidad malvada y ahora iba a aparecer su amigo Colcamocha,pero evidentemnete esto no ocurrio. Dragon no estaba,misteriosamente habia desaparecido. Arbor aun se apenaba por Colamocha. -Los dragones azules son los buenos en las historias de nuestro planeta-dijo Arbor-yo tengo el de Cronicas del Reino de la Fantasia donde aparece un personaje dle mismo nombre que Colamocha,y pense que "Magia" era el reino de la fantasia. -¡por fabor no sigas!-dijo Umarea-me da fatiga al solo ori esos libros,ponen la maga como fantasia,y en si la palabra fantasia es vomitable,"unicornios,hadas,brujas,duendes,azules buenos" ¿asi te esperabas Magia? -bueno-dijo Arbor-el mismo nombre del planeta es fanstaisos,Magia,y no es nada original. -pues Magia,no tiene nada que ver con la mgaia,que no tiene nada que ver con la magia de tus cuentos-dijo Utahrea-Magia es una abreviacion de Maghiarctus,que en Gorcom significa "lo primero" pues al parecer los espiritus sabian que iba a ahber otros mundos. -ah bueno-dijo arbor -me apuesto un millon de dragodores a que en tus historias aparecen....¿juguetes andanado con vida?¿varitas mgaicas extrañamente pequeñas que pueden hacer levitar y todo esto?-preguntó Umarea -si-dijo Arbor -pues a eso yo lo llamo magia 100% infantil,la magia no se usa para esos fines,y es un poder limitado,no podemos hacer que cosas inertes se muevan no nada de eso,ni trransformar un animal en otro,ni redimensiomnar tamaños,seria desperdiciar magia,y alli donde fracasa la hechiceria,vence la flecha y el acero-dijo Pyre -como en nuestro planeta-dijo TJ-aunque mas que flechas,tenemos balas. -lo que daria por una cervatana-dijo Arbor -y lo que daria yo por pegarte un tiro y que te callases de una maldita vez-dijo Tux Mientras hablaban no se daban cuenta de que habian llegado a una gigantesca sala -aqui hay muy poca tierra-dijo Alonso-solo donde estamos,pero todo lo demas es lava -calculagia que estamos a 1000 metgos de pgofundidad,y que esta sala mide 700 metgos,Cagthumas debe estag pog aqui-dijo Troodon Frances Una roca en mitad de la lava era enorme y todos sospecharon de ella enseguida Tux le disparo con la bala,pero cuando rozo la piedra la balareboto y cayó a la lava y de repente la roca se mvo y alli estaba,de piedra y lava,de alas quebradas,de espinas afiladas como una hoja de espada y de aliento quemado como la misma ceniza,era Carthumas,sin ninguna duda -habeis venido,como sospechaba-dijo con una voz oscuro-pues mi ojo lo ve todo y al ver la muerte de mi segundo al mando supe que habiais llegado. -¿hay algo que podamos hacer para que te rindas?-dijo TJ -antes,yo te habria pedido tu espada-dijo Crathumas-pero no para mi,pues mi fuego es demasiado poderoso,se la habria dado a Gutyan,como repuesto de su cola,pero esta muerto,y he comprendido sabiamente que esa espada no me va a servir de nada Furia miro a Tj y comprobo preocpupado que no sabia lo que hacia,desenvaino a Holefort y a Lomer -¡no! ¡no! ¡no!--gritaba Utahrea-TJ hijo de SC ¡conseguiras que te mate! pero TJ hizo caso omiso,se monto en Petrox y volo hasta Carthumas,200 metros mas arriba y salto al pecho de Carthumas,clavando sus dos espadas,pero Carthumas se revolvio y TJ salio disparado,con Holefort en la mano,pero Lomer clavada en la roca de Crathumas,al final Lomer se incinero. a TJ le rescato Petrox y volvio con los daljistas. Los espiritus llegaron entonces,cuatro de ellos claro,y co ataques a distancia intentaban atcara a Carthumas -pongamonos a salvo-dijo Utharea -buena idea-dijo Furia Salieron de la batalla Pyre se monto en Hasmor y Furia le siguio en Jorc. -¿a donde vais?-dijo Utharea -hay que avisar a los espiritus difuntos-dijo Pyre-han tenido miedo del Dragón Oscuro toda su vida en la muerte,pero ahora es la hora de dar esperanzas y que luchen contra el enemigo Pyre silvo y llamo a muchos lobos -los vamos a necesitar-dijo Pyre-si nos encontramos con trokasy huargoraptor o si algun espiritu no colabora. Nadie mas podia ir,solo ellos dos los lobos,pero arbor se agarro a la barriga de un lobo y los siguio Los demas daljsitas formaron una barrera defensiva liderada por Utahrea,Tux y TJ por si venian trokas dispuestos a defender a su amo Furia y Pyre iban muy callados,y los jugetones ucarams,silenciosos como muertos. -esta operacion requiere gran sigilo,somos pocos,y si una patrulla de trokas nos encuentra la batalla sera dificil-murmuro Pyre -por suerte soy un raptor de Asia-murmuro Furia-y alli nos ganamos la vida cazando,debemos ser sigilosos para ello. y de repnte oyero un gran golpe a sus espaldas,las espadas salieron de sus vainas y entonces arbor aparecio,se habia caido al suelo y provocado el ruido Las espadas volvieron a sus fundas. -arbor por Seleus-murmuro Furia-no hagas ruido -¿por que no?-gritó Arbor La espada de Pyre se desenvaino limpiamente y con un slao felino pyre bajo del lobo y con la espada le amenazó -porque si lo haces,te corto el cuello. Arbor se calló y Pyre se volvio a montar en hasmor,envainando la espada Caminaron callados durante un tiempo hasta que vieron a los tres espiritus dela ire,posados en ramas -yo me apuesto 100 espadas de buena calidad-dijo Lechuza -pues to me apuesto 3.000 dragodores-dijo Halcon -no hay que apostar nada-dijo Aguila Cuando vieron a Pyre y a Furia se mostraron corteses -hay visita-dijo Halcon-nunca la tenemos,no se por que -¿por que apostais?-dijo Pyyre -el idiota de Aguila cree que los espiritus de Picoescalofraintes derrotaran al Dragón Oscuro-dijo Lechuza -hay que tener fe-dijo Aguila -y eso es lo que venimos a daros-dijo Furia-si bien estais viejos,seguis siendo epsiritus,y podeis luchar -si podemos-dijo Lechuza-si -es cierto que podemos-dijo Halcon-no estamos viejos jovencito,yo seria capaz de matar a un dragón azul con sulo tocarse tras una caida a velocidad maxima. -no se como lo habeis hecho-dijo Aguila-creia que no teniais fe. -si teniamos-dijo Halcon-pero a los amigos siempre les gusta bromear. Asi pues los dos espiritus fueron por el camino de Pyre y Furia y una vez se fueron,le pidieron a Arbor que se fuese -Arbor eres un estorbo,no conoces el sigilo-dijo Pyre -puedo ser sigiloso si quiero-dijoa tbor y s epuso en un absurdo "modo sigilosos" pero se le oiria a 1 kilometro de distancia -entonces es que nunca quieres-dijo Pyre y Furia se rio en voz baja. A su pesar arbor s efue,pero entonces les dijo -vienen malos,y mi olfato no miente. -el de un varano normal no mentiria,pero el tuyo.....-dijo Pyre-y no son los malos,son el enemigo,recuerdalo. No eran trokas sino lobos que habian sido enviados como refuerzos,y arbor se fue. Le pidio a Utharea que le devolviese a su dimension,y no le importaba que estuviese invadida Asi pues arbor se durmio en el zoo sin que los trokas le viesen,en su instalacion,soño la derrota de los espiritus y los daljistas,y malinterpreto este sueño,era una simple pesadilla,pero penso que se debia al echo de que sin el,los daljistas no lo conseguirian. -esto es como en las peliculas de animacion-dijo el-¡no lo lograran sin mi! Un tipo muy infantil En Magia la guerra continaba,la batalla en la Selva Oscura se iba ganando,pero no iba a ser ganada sin haber muerto Carthumas. Pyre y Furia se encontaron con Draco -se lo que queris de mi-dijo este-quereis que luche contra algo imposible de matar. -asi es-dijo Furia -¡pues antes tendreis que luchar contra MI!-dijo el y lanzo hielo a Furia aunque este lo esquivo,Pyre saco su arco y disparo dos flechas. Los lobos acosaron a Draco,Furia corria con Jorc y cuando pasaba cerca de Draco le daba estocadas con Forcamzon,en varias ocaisones el mortaol filo de Formazon se encontraba con la piel de Draco,este con la cola golpeo dos lobos,pero se levantaron y siguieron mordiendo y acosando. Furia seguia golpeando. Pyre se quedo sin felchas y desnevaino su cimiatarra,ademas,siguio el mismo proceso que Furia dal vueltas a su alrededeor golpeandolo con la espada. Forcamzon se clavó en el ojo de Draco y este se rindio -¡vale vale!-dijo-estoy cansado,dadme un respiro y me unire a vosotros,teneis razon,debo luchar,no acobardarme. entonces unos girones de niebla aparecieron,se unieron como antes y aparecio Dragón. -aqui estoy,luchare con vosotros hasta el final-dijo Dragón. Volvieron con Dragón y Draco a la sala de Crathumas y estos se unieron a los demas espiritus en la lucha con ataques a distancia. -estaran asi nun ben rato hasta debilitarlo-dijo Uthatea -¿y nosotros?-dijo Boin -nosotros tenemos trabajo-dijo Utahrea. La comunidad dejo a los espiritus y encontro las fabricas de trokas -¡destruidlas!-dijo Utharea incinerando una de ellas. Los cientificos huargoraptores usaron sus garras,pero los dlajistas usaron sus armas. Algunos trokas sin armas ni experiencia y haurgos sin jinete salieron al combate y libraron una lucha feroz contra los dlajistas,sin embargo estos les daban muerte. Pyre disparo dos flechas que s eclavaron en dos huargos. La batalla era sin duda intensa,Montando en Jorc,Furia lanzó truenos a un foso destryendolo. TJ incineraba los fosos con hoelfort,montado en Kiurt. -Este sera un dia para recordar-dijo Tux disparando a un troka e incinerando un foso con el firesaber. las metralladoras ganaban con creces a las ballestas de lso huargoraptores cientificos. Alonso ametrallo 10 cientificos. Y en la otra sala Crathumas era golpeado con ataques a distancia de los espiritus,y los epsiritus esquivaban sus ataques. De los golpes los espiritus cobarron gran fuerza,se fusionaron y con un ataque conjunto se lanzaron al corazpn de carthumas,destruyendo su roca protectora y clvandos el ataque en el corazon Carthumas rujio de ira y frsurarcion,la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo y Carthumas explotó,la sala donde estaba Carthumas se derribo,aunque el resto del Inframundo seguia en pie. Los daljistas espcaparon del Inframundo,junto a los espiritus,ademas,los espiritus difuntos volvieron a la vida,y ya no fueron invisibles. -ahora respiro de nuevo aire puro-dijo Dragón suspirando,los espiritus les dieron las gracias a los espiritus y desparecieron,habian vuelto a sus hogares. Los villanos se autodetsruyeron cuando su jefe murio. En la dimension prehistrica los valientes guerreros expulsaron a las fuerzas del mal. Y en la Tierra los militares ametrallaron a los trokas y expulsaron el mal de Carthumas. Arbor habia intentado volver para "salvar a los daljsitas" pero los trokas le habian alcanzado con una flecha y estaba herido. En Hielolargo,la cpaital delo palneta de Magia,la fiesta se celbaraba,y noe ra una fiesta de baile claro,se bebia y comia por los caidos en combate y se celbaraba la muerte de un mal. Preus estaba presente y se enorgullecio del trabajo de TJ. Owen y los demas maestros estaban aun vivos. A la mañana siguiente,lllegaba la despedida -adios dalsjitas y terricolas-dijo Utharea-conoceros ha sido un gran placer y espero que nos podamos ver algun dia,en estos dias de paz de la Cuarta Edad.. Asi se disolvio la Comunidad. una vez en la Tierra Sauria se hizo otra fiesta,parecida a la de Hileolargo,pero en Wyomyng. En la fiesta aparecio un misterioso troodon. Se quito la capucha y dijo -yo soy el hegmano del tgoodom Fgances. -yo no tengo hegmano-negó el Troodon Frances -ahora tenemos una ggan fuente de gecugsos:Magia,la podemos utilizag para mejogag este mundo-dijo el Troodon. Muchos brindaron por ello -no lo veo bien-dijo Furia-pues seria intereferir gravemente en Magia. -estoy de acuegdo,cientificamente habalndo,es inaceptable. -cierto-dijo Owen-no permitire que pongais pie en Magia Las diefrentes ideas provocaron una discusion Dos diias despues estalló la guerra,la nueva era se llamaba Post War en la Tierra sauria,pero estallo un absurda guerra civil. Guerra que provoco la muerte de garndes heroes,Owen,Furia,TJ.... 100 años depsues la guerra persistia,pero algo dormia en Gobhii,algo que quedo dormido cuando Carthumas murio. Ese algo ha despertado y ha abierto los ojos. '''The End. Curiosidades y comparación con Eraetus 2 *No Aparece Barrek,ni ninguno de sus eraetus,se debe a que oficialmente,Barrek no estaba en las peliculas de FS,pero en la película se le incluyo para conectar Eraetus y Eraetus 2. *Se demuestra que Holefort La Ardiente es la espada de TJ (esto se insinuaba en Salvando el mundo, pero esta fue confirmada después). *En el libro no aparecen Claw, un giganotosaurio espía que quiere aliarse con los villanos, ni Jake, un quetzalcoatlo compañero de Arbor. *A diferencia del libro, en la película no está el Dragón Rojo (Joe incluido) ni el Consejo de los Líderes, comienza directamente con la reunión de los villanos (en la versión extendida, aparecen estas dos escenas). *Colamocha,el Asesino se renombra Gutyan Colarota. *El troodón francés no crea un Bieninador para derrotar a los villanos, eso es una invención de la película. *En la película aparece Terry, el aprendiz de Furia Salvaje que apareció previamente en Furia Salvaje la serie. *Aparece Lómer y se mencionan las demás Espadas de Poder. En la película TJ sólo porta a Holefort. En ambas versiones Poseidón porta a Tymer como uno de sus dientes. *La aparición de la sierpe creada por el Troodón Francés es mucho más ampliada en la película, donde ataca a otra que sirve a los villanos. *El diálogo entre Trek y TJ; y el de Farol y Furia son prácticamente iguales en ambas versiones. *En la película Klio Tarboterrible y Furia Salvaje (el original) luchan en la batalla contra los cloneraptores. *Furia rara vez usa a Forcmazon pues aquí tiene los mismos poderes que su padre. *TJ es apoyado por Compy y Milly en su lucha contra Trek en la versión cinematográfica, a diferencia del libro donde TJ combate solo. *En la película no ocurre,pero es una increible revelacion lo que dice el libro: Owen es en realidad un dragón de fuego que tomó la forma de un ovirráptor en Dinoland, lo que explica su sabiduria,su magia y su fuerza. Sin embargo, esto si se puede apreciar en la cuarta entrega de la saga de Furia Salvaje: Salvando el mundo.Y ademas en la Version extendida de la pelicula de Eretus 2 *Se puede ver una batalla mucho mas grande que en la peliícula,en la dimension humana,todos los paises estaban reteniendo a los trokas con armas de fuego,en las Tierras Saurias, los dinosuarios les plantaban cara,y en todas las regiones de Magia los fuertes guerreros atacaban y resistian las fuerzas de Carthumas. *Los daljistas se encuntran con los animales del King zoo al entrar en la Dimension Humana para ptotegerla,al mismo tiempo que los Cathumianos (luchadores en la pelicula) conocer a Harp,Acro y al Smilodon al entrar en la Dimension Humana para destruirla. *Se incluyen algunos personajes de Magia que no apaercen en la pelicula,por ejemplo,Tronkor tiene mayor protagosnimo,y se incluye a Prekos por poner ejemplos. *Quiza uno de los detalles mas infieles de Eraetus 2 es que se descrtibe a Hidroment como un el dragón mas grande del mundo SUPERANDO A CARTHUMAS (atentos a este detalle) con 60 metros de altura y 120 de longitud,Crathumas en la pelicula media 30 de alto y 50 de largo,sin embargo en el libro Crathumas era un coloso (aunque la medida ya dicha antes tambien era grande) con 200 metros de altura y 500 de largo,unas gigantescas alas de un kilometro de envergadura,es sin duda el dragón mas grande,midiendo los dragones comunes tan solo 5 metros de alto y 16 de longitud,como un t-rex,ademas lleva una gran armadura en el pecho asi que cuando TJ incosciente e insensatamnete le clavó sus espadas,Carthumas rio para sus adentros pues no le habia dañado.Sin duda Carthumas era un rival mucho mas duro que Hidroment,a diferencia de en la pelicula. *En los portales se veia su ojo ya que los portales se situaban justo delante de su ojo,lo que desmiente que Carthumas sea como Sauron,el villano de El Señor de los Anillos,Carthumas no era un ojo,solo dejaba que se viera su ojo,pues el resto de su aspecto era muy terrorifico y no cabia en los grandes portales,el ojo era la unica parte que se le veia,pero,como ya se ha dicho antes,Carthumas no era un ojo. *Arbor es un personaje innecesario sólo usado como relevo cómico, no tiene poderes, ni el de megalania ni el de fuego que se exageran en la película.No mata a casi ningun enemigo y a pesar de tener un arma muy buena (una flecha magica gris) no aporta nada. *El joven hijo de Utharea, Umarea, acompaña al grupo,durante todo el camino,es un personaje principal,no se sabe porque lo excluyeron en el film.Eso no significa que Utharea no aparezca despues a mitad de camino *Bagrig Gru habla dinolandés básico (lengua común), en Dinoschool y Las Aventuras de TJ hablaba sólo en lengua gigantorráptor. *La escaramuza durante el camino a Yartum, donde los daljistas se enfrentan a exploradores huargos y jinetes trokas, tiene cierto parecido con una escena similar de la película de El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres, sobretodo con la participación de Pyre y Tronkor. *El emblema de los trokas de Fireword es el ala azul,y de los trokas del Inframundo el ojo rojo. *El Troodon Frances es un personaje mucho mas inteligente y participativo,al contrario que Arbor. *No es el Troodon Frances el que incia la guerra civil que vino despues de la muerte de Carthumas,es mas,el Troodon Frances estuvo del bando de sus amigos,en la pleicula el Troodon FRances fue el que la inicio y se puso de otro bando,al personaje del libro de Troodon Frances acaba agradando al lector,pero el personaje de Eraetus 2 es un personanje detestable. *Utharea sigue a los daljistas en la pelicula por una razón algo infantil,para presionarles,aunque luego para guiarles.Sin embargo,en el libro Utharea los sigue porque Umarea no conoce bien la spicoescalofraintes,y sobre todo porque Utahrea sabe que un agente de Fireword (desconociendo su identidad,tratandose del misimo rey Gutyan azul) esta rondando por las Picoescalofriantes. *En la película, la supervivencia de TJ en la escaramuza de las Picoescalofriantes no es explicada con detalles, en el libro, TJ es rescatado por un lobo al que el troodonte nombra Kiurt y se lo queda. Además que en la película, TJ se pierde junto a Compy, y su espada Holefort no prende por un instante. TJ, cuando va a alcanzar a la Comunidad, le pide a Compy que regrese a Dinoland, pero después el compsognato regresa con Holefort activa. *En el libro, los amigos de TJ, incluyendo Milly, Alonso, Terrence, etc. acompañan a la Comunidad todo el trayecto, algunos se separan cerca del final para defender Ásaron. En la película, después de la desaparición de TJ, sus amigos se quedan en Utahrancho, pero después de que se confirma que TJ sigue vivo, él regresa a Utahrancho para buscarlos y reintegrarlos a la Compañía. *Arbor es acompañado por un quetzalcoatlo llamado Jake en la película, personaje que no se menciona en el libro. *TJ ataca inconscientemente a Carthumas en ambas versiones. En el libro, monta al halcón Petrox y salta hacia el pecho del dragón con Holefort y con Lómer, pero el dragón apenas se inmuta, Lómer es destruída, y TJ cae con Holefort, pero es rescatado de nuevo por Petrox. Se insinúa que las acciones de TJ son moldeadas por la voluntad de la traicionera Lómer. En la película, el ataque de TJ a Carthumas es más relevante, ya que con Holefort crea una fisura en el pecho del Dragón Oscuro, que después permite que los espíritus se introduzcan en él, y lo maten. *En el libro no se detalla la muerte definitiva de Farol, Trek, Bagrig y los demás villanos, en la película, Farol, Noctus y Rakus son asesinados por Furia Salvaje, Trek, Bagrig, Herrera y los demás líderes imperiales son arrasados por los daljistas, y Barrek (quien no aparece en el libro al igual que los eraetus), es estrangulado por Furia II. *En la película, al final Arbor reúne a otros animales del zoológico para expulsar a los trokas, en el libro, Arbor también intenta luchar por su cuenta pero es alcanzado por una flecha. Se insinúa que incluso pudo haber muerto. *En la película, la sombra de Foklet despierta en Wyoming. En el libro despierta en el Gobhii. De todas formas, Keupre-Dor, su fortaleza, seguía en pie. En el libro se menciona a los Geezims, pero no a los Deinoqueiros. Apariciones Personajes *Furia Salvaje II *TJ *Utharea *Carthumas *Spiny Spinotrek *Owen *Kassi *Bagrig Gru *Trek *Farol *Getofagus *Oxis el Grande *Yarc *Coec *Hias *Kirk *Joe Copelac *Compy *Alonso *Milly *Gastonp *Pluma *Poseidón *Gutyan Colarota *Noctus II *Herrera I *Preus *Shadowlight *Paulo *Tux *Bóin *Arbor *Umarea *Los hermanos "feroces" **Pyre Arcoferoz **Gron Filoferoz *Tronkor Hachamortal *Jinete del Dolyak *Prekos Portaesperanzas *Gurmaz *Jhon *Trinna *Troodon frances *Noctus *Klio *T-T *Furia Salvaje *Kiurtyom I el Sabio (mencionado) *Turrin el Blanco/Corazón Muerto (mencionado) *Carm (mencionado) *Garm (mencionado) *Pet el pteranodon (de Furia II) *halcon petrox (de TJ) *Hasmor el lobo (de Pyre) *Kiurt el lobo (de TJ) *Jorc el lopbo (de Furia II) *Kron el lobo (de Gron) *Storm *Hunt Osonegro *Cortan I *Ucurm II (mencionado,aunque no se sabe porque no aparecio en hieloargo,siendo de Hielolatgo) Lugares *Magia **Asaron ***Gran Claro ***Hormag ***Bosque Verde (mencionado) ***Aldea de los moas (mencionado) **Hielolargo ***Puesto de Mercaderes ***Gran Fortaleza **Yartum ***Ciudadela Negra ***Selva Oscura ***Gran montaña (mencionada) ***Tierras devastadas (en ese tiempo aun no devastadas) **Fronteras de Hierro ***Camino de las monatañas ***Montañas Negras **Picoescalofriantes ***Dragofor ***Utharancho ***Montaña gigante (mencionada) ***Coto de caza Turmaf ***Santuarios de los espiritus ****Santuario del Cuervo ****Santuario de la Pantera ****Santuario del Lobo ****Santuario del Oso **Sobrotin(mencionado) ***Giramon (mencionado) ***Sobrojor (mencionado) **Fireword(mencionado) ***Fueostil (mencionado) **Draconilg (mencionado) *Tierras Saurias **Alto Bosque del Norte ***Wyoming ****El Centro *****Taberna del Dragón Rojo *****Ayuntamiento de Dinoland **Gobhii **Isla de India (ahora ya no tan isla) ***Valle del Indo Especies *Troodonte *Velocirráptor **Raptor común **Osmolsk **Siena *Edmontosaurio *Austrorráptor *Ovirráptor *Protocerátops *Tricerátops *Tiranosaurio rex *Troka **Carthumiano **Yartumiano *Tilosaurio *Espinosaurio *Compsognato *Anquilosaurio *Tarbosaurio *Pteranodonte *Geosternbergio *Frocamusaurus *Hielosaurus *Pterosaurio *Plateosaurio *Deinonico **Deinonico de Yartum *Lobo Ucaram *Dragon **Dragon de Fuego **Dragon de Hielo **Dragon escanado **Dragon Azul/Oscuro *Huargo *Grifo rex (mencionado) *Dolyak *Predragon (mencionado) *huagoraptor *Draco de hielo *hiena negra (mencionada) *draco comun (mencionado) *Pantera de las neives *cuervo **Cuervo normal **Cuervo blanco ***Cuervo blanco sagrado ***Cuervo blanco mensajero. *Oso Grizzly Organizaciones y títulos *Los Daljistas *Ejército Oscuro Carthumiano *Orden de los Guardianes de la Paz *Ejercito de Valle Indo *Ejercito de Yartum *Ejercito de Asaron *Ejercito de Draconilg *Los 30.000 trokas yartumianos *Ejercito de Hielolargo y Dragofor. *Ejercito utharaptor de Utharancho. *Ejercito oscuro de Fireword Objetos y tecnología *Espadas de Fireword **Holefort, la Ardiente **Filscarthgucar,la mata-diablos *Arcos de Picoescalodriantes *arcos *Cimitarras **Cimitarras largas **Cimitarra de Pyre *Espadas de Poder **Tymer **Lómer *Clamdring *Espadas de Yartum **Horregum,domadora de tiranosuarios. **Espada corta *Forcmazon,la tormenta Categoría:Libros Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Mitologia terrop